


Secrets

by Epic23



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic23/pseuds/Epic23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one secret that pulls them together may be the one to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the whole Ewen kidnapping Elizabeth story and everything after that, and how I would have liked it to turn out. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Somebody To Save You** _

_~August 31_ _st_ _, 2012~_

God, he had warned her. He even told her that he couldn't take it if something happened to her, and now a psycho has kidnapped her and he had no idea where she was.

_Patience  
_ _Took you for everything_

He has been in this position a few times in his life, but never before had he been so frenzied to find her, even when Sorel had kidnapped her and placed her in the crypt ten years ago.

Maybe it was because they had grown closer over the past few months. Maybe it was because she had been a shoulder for him to lean on, to talk to and to rely on, just like she had done years before.

_Looked like a diamond ring  
_ _You are so much longer_

Or maybe it was because they had shared a son together, an unbreakable bond even though he had passed away a year and a half ago.

_That made sense  
_ _Apathy in disguise_

Ewen was unpredictable, and Jason had no idea if he would hurt Elizabeth or not. Jason knew that he cared for Elizabeth, but he's also been lying to her for months. That was what scared him the most. Elizabeth could be hurt, or even worse, dead.

_Crept on you like a spy_  
 _Hurt you in ways  
_ _You can't describe_

Shaking the thought from his mind, Jason calls Spinelli to track Ewen's phone. Spinelli easily cracks into Ewen's phone and uses his GPS tracking to find that his signal is on Route 1 and proceeding north.

" _Stone Cold, it would appear that he's heading north for the Canadian border."_

Jason sighed, knowing that he couldn't be too far ahead. Grabbing his car keys, he franticly drives, listening to Spinelli's directions on the way.

Jason races to the abandoned shed off of Route 1. He hears yelling inside, and doesn't hesitate in opening the door. Bursting through, his eyes find her trapped in Ewen's arms. A breath of relief leaves him as he sees that she's still alive.

_Back to the start now  
_ _I won't let you go this way now_

"Get back or I'll shoot," Ewen screamed as Jason aims his gun at Ewen's head, but Ewen pulls Elizabeth against him as a shield.

_Honesty  
_ _Is what you need_

"Jason," Elizabeth exclaimed, relieved beyond words to see that he had found her. Jason moves his gaze from Ewen to Elizabeth, checking to see if she was hurt.

_It sets you free  
_ _Like someone to save you_

Her wrists were bound by duct tape, and she looked tired and pale.

_It must be the pathogen._

Jason shakes off any symptoms he was feeling. Elizabeth relied on him in that moment, and he couldn't fail her.

_Let it go  
_ _But hurry now_

"You weren't supposed to find us," Ewen shouted, pulling Elizabeth even tighter against him. Elizabeth winced in pain, and Jason moved a step closer. His gun was aimed at Ewen's head, waiting for the opportune moment.

_There's undertow  
_ _And I don't want to lose you now_

"Drop your gun," Jason says firmly, but doesn't raise his voice. He couldn't risk it with Elizabeth being in Ewen's arms.

_All right  
_ _Sit down and spill your heart_

"Drop the gun or I'll swear I'll kill you," Ewen promised, moving a step back, and pulled Elizabeth with him.

_Lets start from the very start  
_ _Cause I can see by your eyes_

"There's no way out for you Keenan. Just let her go," Jason said, hand steady with the gun in his hand.

_You're wasted  
_ _Your energy comes and goes_

"No, I can fix this," Ewen desperately screamed. Jason gingerly took a step closer, noticing Elizabeth in physical pain.

_You're taking your time, you know  
_ _Nothing can change what happened, you know_

"Ewen, you're hurting me," Elizabeth mumbled, and Ewen showed concern for her. "Jason, get the hell out," Ewen said as he checked Elizabeth.

"Tell me where Jerry put the counteragent," Jason demanded. "I don't know," Ewen yelled as he aimed his gun back at Jason.

_Back to the start now  
_ _I won't let you go this way now_

"Jason, I believe him. Ewen's getting sick too. He doesn't know," Elizabeth whispered once Jason's eyes met hers. Looking into his eyes, she felt calm in the middle of chaos and turmoil.

"I knew...I knew you'd understand. I didn't know what Jerry was planning. If I'd known, I would have stopped him. I can stop him now, okay? If I can just talk to him, I can reason with him," Ewen explained, desperate for Elizabeth to understand and forgive him.

"That's no problem, just let Elizabeth go," Jason reasoned, saying anything to get Elizabeth to safety.

"Ewen, if you let me go, I'll explain that you didn't mean for any of this to happen. Just let me go to Jason, please," Elizabeth begged. Jason offered her a slight smile, giving her any strength she needed.

"You lied to me! You don't believe me, you believe him! Elizabeth, no! I'm going to take you to Jerry and I'm going to find the antidote. Okay? We're going to go together. Jason, put down that gun and lie on the floor," Ewen bellowed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Jason, don't do it," Elizabeth cried. He hated hearing her in pain; he just wanted her safely in his arms.

"Put it down! Just listen to me Elizabeth. Just trust me," Ewen whispered into her ear. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and on the inside, Jason grinned.

_Honesty  
_ _Is what you need_

"Okay, okay, I trust you," Elizabeth states, as Jason signals for her to move. She tears herself from Ewen's grasp and moves away from him.

_It sets you free  
_ _Like someone to save you_

Jason takes his shot at the same time as Ewen does. Ewen manages to hit Jason in the thigh. Jason placed a bullet between his eyes. Ewen was dead before he hit the floor. He felt the searing pain tear through the flesh in his thigh, and staggered backwards until his back hit the wall.

He braces himself against the wall long enough to see that Elizabeth was safe.

"Jason," Elizabeth screams as she sees the bullet pierce his flesh. She is shaken to her core, realizing that he wasn't dead.

"I'm alright," Jason assures her.

"Jason, are you okay," Elizabeth asks as she runs to him. Jason struggles to keep himself standing, and soon loses his balance. Elizabeth is there to catch him, but can't support both of their weight. They fall down to the ground, and Jason tries not to crush her with his dead weight.

"Oh...God I think he hit an artery," Elizabeth observes as she picks at the jean surrounding his wound.

"See...see if you can find a knife...so I can cut you free," Jason asks as he places a shaking hand on hers. Quietly, they both acknowledged what could have happened, and what actually happened. Elizabeth could have died, but Jason found her and saved her. He was always there to save her.

Elizabeth gives him a small smile, but it fails to reach her eyes. He lets go of her hand, and she gets up to find a knife. She eventually finds one and races back to him.

"Okay, okay, hold still," Jason says as he gently grasps her hands in his hand and cuts through the tape. He drops the knife and leans back against the wall, taking deep breaths and ignoring the pain.

"Okay, let me see this," Elizabeth says as she moves closer to him. She hesitates before she softly straddles his leg to examine him better. He tries to ignore the blood rushing through his veins as she touched him.

_Let it go  
_ _But hurry now_

Elizabeth looks at him to see that he was feeling the exact rush of endorphins she was feeling near him. The realization that they both could have died connected them and added strength to their already resilient bond.

"He's a better shot than I realized," Jason admitted as Elizabeth picked up the knife and got his jeans to allow better access to his wound.

"I'm going to apply pressure on it, okay," Elizabeth asked, as her eyes met his. He visibly nodded his head, and she could see his trust for her shining through his eyes.

"Okay, yeah. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't drop him sooner, but I couldn't get a clear shot," Jason explained, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who wouldn't listen. I thought this guy was so wonderful. I'm sorry," Elizabeth quietly acknowledged and Jason could see how unsure of herself she was feeling. Placing a tender hand on her forearm, he forces her to look him in the eyes.

_There's undertow  
_ _And I don't want to lose you now_

"It's okay," he assured her and she nodded her head. She examines his leg, telling him that he may have nicked an artery, but he wasn't listening. All that mattered was that she was safe.

_What you need is  
_ _Someone to save you_


	2. All We Are

_**Disclaimer: I don't characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**All We Are** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_"Jason," Elizabeth screams as she sees the bullet pierce his flesh. She is shaken to her core, realizing that he wasn't dead._

_"I'm alright," Jason assures her._

_"Jason, are you okay," Elizabeth asks as she runs to him._ _Jason struggles to keep himself standing, and soon loses his balance. Elizabeth is there to catch him, but can't support both of their weight. They fall down to the ground, and Jason tries not to crush her with his dead weight._

_"Oh...God I think he hit an artery," Elizabeth observes as she picks at the jean surrounding his wound._

_"See...see if you can find a knife...so I can cut you free," Jason asks as he places a shaking hand on hers. Quietly, they both acknowledged what could have happened, and what actually happened. Elizabeth could have died, but Jason found her and saved her. He was always there to save her._

_Elizabeth gives him a small smile, but it fails to reach her eyes. He lets go of her hand, and she gets up to find a knife. She eventually finds one and races back to him._

_"Okay, okay, hold still," Jason says as he gently grasps her hands in his hand and cuts through the tape. He drops the knife and leans back against the wall, taking deep breaths and ignoring the pain._

_"Okay, let me see this," Elizabeth says as she moves closer to him. She hesitates before she softly straddles his leg to examine him better. He tries to ignore the blood rushing through his veins as she touched him._

_Elizabeth looks at him to see that he was feeling the exact rush of endorphins she was feeling near him. The realization that they both could have died connected them and added strength to their already resilient bond._

_"He's a better shot than I realized," Jason admitted as Elizabeth picked up the knife and got his jeans to allow better access to his wound._

_"I'm going to apply pressure on it, okay," Elizabeth asked, as her eyes met his. He visibly nodded his head, and she could see his trust for her shining through his eyes._

_"Okay, yeah. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't drop him sooner, but I couldn't get a clear shot," Jason explained, but Elizabeth shook her head._

_"Don't apologize. I'm the one who wouldn't listen. I thought this guy was so wonderful. I'm sorry," Elizabeth quietly acknowledged and Jason could see how unsure of herself she was feeling. Placing a tender hand on her forearm, he forces her to look him in the eyes._

_"It's okay," he assured her and she nodded her head._ _She examines his leg, telling him that he may have nicked an artery, but he wasn't listening. All that mattered was that she was safe._

_~August 31_ _st_ _, 2012~_

Jason carefully watched her as she attended to his wound.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
_ _Black and white didn't fit you and all along,_

"You're good at this," he said softly as she grabbed a bandage from the medicine closest. He saw her grin as she ripped the package open.

_You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything  
_ _That I need just to make it, and I believe that..._

"Well, I've had enough experience. Remember that time you got shot," she teasingly asked him as she placed the gauze on his wound. "Yeah, which...which time," he replied, as this was the third time now that she was treating his bullet wound. She looked up at him, soulful eyes gazing at each other.

_Time can tear you apart  
_ _But it won't break anything that you are, you are_

"The time I found you in the little chapel near the waterfront. And I took you back to my studio. I was so afraid you were going to bleed to death before I got you home," she replied softly, thinking of the time that she told him that he was the father of Jake. Tears started to well up, but she ignored them.

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
_ _We won't break, we won't die_

"So this is...how many times have you saved me," Jason jokingly asked. "Please, we both know who got saved today," Elizabeth replied as she walked away to throw away the dirty gauze.

_It's just a moment of change_  
 _All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
_ _All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

"Well, you need to thank Spinelli. He took one listen to that call and was able to figure out where you were," Jason stated as she walked by over to him. "Well, I'll be sure to thank him the next time I see him," Elizabeth said as she examined his leg.

_I walked a minute in your shoes, they never would've fit  
_ _I figured there's nothing to lose,_

Jason gently touched her hand, forcing her to look up at him. "You know...you know how I feel about you. I wasn't going to let that bastard hurt you," he softly admitted. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, walking away before saying anything.

_I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down  
_ _You're an island and my ship has run aground_

* * *

"You're going to need antibiotics," Elizabeth said as she came back in the private room with a package. Jason saw how distressed she still looked and reached out for her hand.

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,  
_ _But you and me we're all right_

"The only one we should be worrying about is you," he quietly noted, and he could tell she was barely holding it together. "Why? I didn't just get shot," she thinly joked.

_We won't say our goodbyes you know its better that way  
_ _We won't break, we won't die_

"You okay," Jason asked her as she put down the antibiotics. "Yeah I'm...um..."

_It's just a moment of change_  
 _All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
_ _All we need all we need, a lover's alibi_

He pulls her into a hug, seeing that she was slowly breaking down before him. She had been so strong in the car ride to the hospital, hardly saying a word except occasionally asking if he was okay. He always replied with "I'm fine", and it was pain was bearable, and he knew that the being the nurse she is, she was just worrying about could tell how unsure of herself Elizabeth was.

_Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy  
_ _I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

After weeks of telling her that Ewen wasn't a good man, and after she had constantly defended him to Jason, he had been right. And he hated himself for it. He hated how Elizabeth was feeling right now, even though it wasn't his fault. She pulled away, but he could still tell that she wasn't okay.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she wiped at her eyes. "No, don't be sorry," Jason said. She weakly smiled at him, before returning to bandaging his thigh.

_Every single day that I can breathe, you change my philosophy  
_ _I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

"I just can't believe I trusted him, you know," Elizabeth admitted as she grabbed gauze for the needle. "Hey, you had no idea what Dr. Keenan was up to."

_So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way_  
 _We won't break, we won't die  
_ _It's just a moment of change_

"Yeah, but you did. I mean, you came to my house to warn me and I didn't listen. I was too busy defending him. I just don't know what's wrong with me," she meekly mused. Jason shook his head, hating how she was feeling.

"Nothing is wrong with you," he promised her. She looked up at him, seeing that he meant what he was saying.

"I could have prevented this whole thing from happening," Elizabeth admitted. Jason shook his head, noting how she always took the blame for everything bad that ever happened to her.

"How," Jason asked. Elizabeth moved to the window, looking up into the lobby that was bustling with frantic doctors and nurses, and ill patients.

"Other than his patients, nobody spent more time with Dr. Keenan than I did. And if I just-if I just paid attention...if I had read the signs-"

"None of this is your fault Elizabeth-"

_So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way_

_We won't break, we won't die  
_ _It's just a moment of change_

"If I had just told somebody-"

"Elizabeth! Dr. Keenan's connection with Jerry went way back, long before you were in the picture. This was going to happen with or without you," Jason said, slightly raising his voice. He was tired of her taking the blame; if anything this was his fault. He couldn't protect her.

* * *

Elizabeth moved from the window and walked back over to him, grateful for his interruption.

"You know what's ironic? That everyone kept telling me how wonderful Ewen was and how you're just...this killer. Turned out it was the other way around," she calmly admitted.

Jason looked up to see that she was closely studying him for his next reaction, as if it was a matter of life and death. But her gaze moved his eyes to his leg, and she went back into nurse mode.

"The ER is swamped. I don't know when they're going to have time to get that bullet out," Elizabeth said as she ripped open the antibiotics package.

"It's okay. I can wait," Jason assured her. "The blood loss has lessened but you're still going to have to get that bullet removed, okay," Elizabeth told him, almost ordered him. Jason gave her a smile, remembering how it was when she got bossy with him. "Yeah, I can-I can wait," he told her.

"In the meantime, I have an antibiotic to give you. I hope this doesn't hurt too much," Elizabeth told him. She rolled up his t-shirt sleeve to expose his arm. Without meaning to, he felt the slow-building tingling sensation in his spine when she touched him. Her touch was so familiar to him.

"Oh okay. I think I can manage," Jason says as he relaxes his arm for her. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Elizabeth explained as she put the needle into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got you shot," Elizabeth told him, rubbing his arm with gauze. Jason rolled his shirt back down as she threw away the needle.

"Um, you uh-you didn't drag me into anything. I'm just glad I got there in time," Jason admitted. "Me too. Honestly, if not now, when? I always knew there was something wrong with Ewen," Elizabeth said.

"That's what you said, you thought there was something off when you first met," Jason recalled their breakfast at Kelly's with Aiden, a stolen memory from a life they could have had.

"Yeah, but even after that I tried to convince myself, you know, talk myself into thinking he was the right person for me," Elizabeth justified. "Well, you were hoping for something good," Jason stated.

Elizabeth said that Ewen was just a distraction, and Jason could sense that whatever she was going to say next was going to be important, but the door being opened suddenly interrupted them. Of course, it was McBain and Sam. Jason rolled his eyes, and could tell from Elizabeth's body language that she wasn't too pleased either.

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
_ _All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

Luckily, she got them moved to another room, but he was soon pulled into surgery, and her confession was soon forgotten.

_So don't say our goodbyes you know its better  
_ _We won't break, we won't die_


	3. Mercy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Mercy** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_"I'm sorry I got you shot," Elizabeth told him, rubbing his arm with gauze. Jason rolled his shirt back down as she threw away the needle._

_"Um, you uh-you didn't drag me into anything. I'm just glad I got there in time," Jason admitted. "Me too. Honestly, if not now, when? I always knew there was something wrong with Ewen," Elizabeth said._

_"That's what you said, you thought there was something off when you first met," Jason recalled their breakfast at Kelly's with Aiden, a stolen memory from a life they could have had._

_"Yeah, but even after that I tried to convince myself, you know, talk myself into thinking he was the right person for me," Elizabeth justified. "Well, you were hoping for something good," Jason stated._

_Elizabeth said that Ewen was just a distraction, and Jason could sense that whatever she was going to say next was going to be important, but the door being opened suddenly interrupted them. Of course, it was McBain and Sam. Jason rolled his eyes, and could tell from Elizabeth's body language that she wasn't too pleased either._

_Luckily, she got them moved to another room, but he was soon pulled into surgery, and her confession was soon forgotten._

_~September 4_ _th_ _, 2012~_

Jason watched as Monica exited his room, hearing the cheering of the grateful patients and relieved staff of General Hospital. He smirked to himself, figuring that McBain, Sonny, Jax and Shawn must have found Jerry.

He sighed as he hobbled out of his room, hoping that no one would notice that he wasn't following his strict rules of bed rest. But he hated being confined to his bed, and he was able to walk without his leg throbbing in unbearable pain.

_Angel of Mercy  
_ _How did you find me?_

Jason made his way up to the roof once he heard that a helicopter was releasing the antidote. Hobbling around the corner, he stopped short once he saw Elizabeth leaning against the wall, her back to him.

_Where did you read my story?  
_ _Pulled from the papers_

He was about to say hi when he realized that she was on the phone. "Cameron, put me on speaker phone so Aiden can here Mommy too. Okay, are you there? Are you both there? Can you hear me? Hi guys," Elizabeth said excitedly. Not realizing how close she had come to death, hearing her sons' voices righted her world again.

_Desperate and hardened  
_ _Seeking a momentary fix_

Jason's features softened once he heard her tenderly talking to Cameron. He could hear the tone in her voice, how grateful she was to be talking to her son, and knowing how close she had come to dying.

_All I wanted to say  
_ _All I wanted to do_

"I know Mommy's been calling a lot, but I wanted to tell you how much I love you and I'm going to see you really soon. And from now on, we're not going to waste a single moment, okay? I love you too, baby," Elizabeth cooed to her eldest son.

_Is fall apart now  
_ _All I wanted to feel_

Jason smiled and walked away, not wanting to intrude on her special moment with her children. Walking by elated patients and staff, Jason watched with wonder as people embraced each other, knowing that could have died.

_I wanted to love_  
 _It's all my fault now  
_ _A Tragedy I fear_

For Jason, it was a normal occurrence to tempt Death, to toe the line of the living and dead. For years, it was all he's ever known, and it's what he was good at. But now, now he didn't know. Seeing people rejoice life, Jason realized how he has slowly been wasting away for the past few years.

He watched them, and saw their happiness, yet didn't feel it himself. His job had required that he strip away his humanity and basically become a machine. Slowly over time, he had lost bits and pieces of his soul.

For years, he had lived, but he couldn't remember that last time he was alive.

Walking away, Jason makes his way to the elevator and rides it up to the roof. Getting out, he limps down the short hallway and out onto the rooftop.

Steve and Olivia were kissing near the edge, while Sonny was holding Kate in his arms, both couples thoroughly drenched. Sonny nods to Jason, who nods back. Jason watches both couples embrace, happy to live for another day with each other.

He looked down at the city below him, seeing people dance underneath the rain. The city was so…alive.

Jason makes his way to the railing and runs a hand through his hair. He feels the rain pour over his skin, yet nothing raises his senses except for a delicate hand on his arm.

_Angel of Mercy  
_ _How did you find me?_

Ever since he had known her, he could tell when her presence was near. It wasn't something that he had learned, like other skills that were necessary for the life he lived. It was something that he just knew. It was instinct to find her.

_How did you pick me up again?  
_ _Angel of Mercy_

Whenever she asked him how he found her, he would tell her he just did. And it was true. It was his instinct to always find her when one or both of them were hurting.

_How did you move me?_  
 _Why am I on my feet again?  
_ _And I see you_

He lets the rain wash over him, before he turns to face her. Her red scrubs were drenched and her reddish brown hair was wet and clinging to her forehead, but her eyes were bright and alive.

_Angel of Mercy  
_ _How did you find me?_

Somehow, he knew what she was thinking, how lucky they were to be alive right now and in this moment.

He smiles as he moves his arm so she could wrap her arms around his waist. He feels the warmth her embrace brings, and it's the first thing he's felt since he got out of surgery. Not even his leg hurt, because of his painkillers.

But she was always able to make him feel. Whether it was happiness or sadness, joy or despair, and all the feelings in between. She always made him feel something, even when he wasn't supposed to.

_How did you pick me up again?  
_ _Angel of Mercy_

Pulling her close to him, he feels her sigh against his chest, like it was the first time she had breathed in years. And in some ways it was.

_How did you move me?  
_ _Why am I on my feet again?_

Jason kissed the top of her head as they stood there together, and in the moment, sharing every emotion the world had to offer them.

_And I see you_


	4. Apologize

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Apologize** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Jason makes his way to the railing and runs a hand through his hair. He feels the rain pour over his skin, yet nothing raises his senses except for a delicate hand on his arm._

_Ever since he had known her, he could tell when her presence was near. It wasn't something that he had learned, like other skills that were necessary for the life he lived. It was something that he just knew. It was instinct to find her._

_Whenever she asked him how he found her, he would tell her he just did. And it was true. It was his instinct to always find her when one or both of them were hurting._

_He lets the rain wash over him, before he turns to face her. Her red scrubs were drenched and her reddish brown hair was wet and clinging to her forehead, but her eyes were bright and alive._

_Somehow, he knew what she was thinking, how lucky they were to be alive right now and in this moment._

_He smiles as he moves his arm so she could wrap her arms around his waist. He feels the warmth her embrace brings, and it's the first thing he's felt since he got out of surgery. Not even his leg hurt, because of his painkillers._

_But she was always able to make him feel. Whether it was happiness or sadness, joy or despair, and all the feelings in between. She always made him feel something, even when he wasn't supposed to._

_Pulling her close to him, he feels her sigh against his chest, like it was the first time she had breathed in years. And in some ways it was._

_Jason kissed the top of her head as they stood there together, and in the moment, sharing every emotion the world had to offer them._

_~September 14_ _th_ _, 2012~_

Jason opened the door to his penthouse to see blue and white balloons on the couch, with the words Happy Birthday strung along the fireplace.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
_ _Got me ten feet off the ground._

"Who did this," he asked her as he turned around, he sees Elizabeth shyly smiling in the doorway. He was definitely surprised, seeing as that he now shared his birthday with Franco. Closing the door behind him, Elizabeth moves into his view, anxious to see his reaction to her decorations.

_And I'm hearin' what you say,  
_ _But I just can't make a sound._

"I did. Okay, please don't get mad at Max. I had to practically force him into giving me the key. And I know you're not big on birthdays, but I thought after what we'd just been through, it would be kinda nice to celebrate life, you know this is of course before you reminded me about the whole Franco thing. Jason, I'm really sorry, I'm just going to put it all away," Elizabeth rambled.

_You tell me that you need me,  
_ _Then you go and cut me down..._

He's angry at first, because they both hate birthdays, but then his anger quickly dissipates that it was a thoughtful gesture. "No, Elizabeth, just leave it-"

_But wait...  
_ _You tell me that you're sorry,_

"Jason, it's okay. Really, it's fine-" Elizabeth rationalized, picking up the balloons. "I'm not-I'm not pretending," Jason told her. He mutters his thanks and makes his way to the couch, grateful to get off his throbbing leg.

_Didn't think I'd turn around...  
_ _And say..._

"But you hate your birthday," Elizabeth said, hesitantly sitting down on the couch beside him. Jason shrugged his shoulders, "That's true, but you did this...for me. And I appreciate it and I appreciate you."

_That it's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late..._

Elizabeth nodded her head, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Elizabeth breaks the silence and starts rambling about how she knows he hates his birthday, and now that he shares it with Franco, it can't be any better. But she rationalized with how close they both had been to dying, and it should be a day of celebration as they got to spend another day alive.

_I said it's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late._

Jason watched her with a small smile on his face, remembering that she always rambled when she was either nervous or excited about something.

She was always able to make him see things, whether with her words, gestures or paintings.

Jason nodded his head, understanding what she was trying to say. She soon grew quiet, and he could literally hear her thinking. "What are you thinking about," he quietly asks her. Elizabeth looks up from wringing her hands and sees that he's generally concerned and interested. "You," she casually replied.

_I'd take another chance,  
_ _Take a fall, take a shot for you._

He patiently waits for a further explanation, but he's met with silence. Jason looks at Elizabeth to see her furiously biting her lower lip, obviously nervous about something. Seeing her do that sent Jason back four years when they spent hours together at the safe house, and how she would always bite her lower lip before he kissed her.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
_ _But it's nothin' new._

Shaking himself out of his memories when he hears her apologizing. At first, he has no idea what she's talking about, but then he picks up on her ramblings. He patiently waits for her to finish, knowing that she had to take a breath at some point. She was blushing after what she just said, admitting that she was with Ewen because she couldn't be with  _him_.

Jason hid his surprise well, but she saw the flash of revelation in his vivid blue eyes. He stuttered at first, not sure what to respond with. She nervously smiles at his confused words, but he takes a deep breath.

Looking her straight in the eyes, Jason tells her, "What happened with Ewen wasn't your fault. How could you have known that he was dangerous?"

_I loved you with a fire red,  
_ _Now it's turnin' blue..._

She stood up in annoyance, arguing that  _he_  was right about Ewen. That stroked his pride quite a bit, but he stands up to join her. Not forgetting that she just admitted to her feelings for him, he touches her hand, slowly entwining their fingers.

"Did I thank you for helping me through that stuff with-with Sam's baby," he tenderly asked her, watching her with wonder as she continued to let him hold her hand. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I…I don't think I helped that much."

_And you say...  
_ _Sorry, like an angel_

Jason smiled, and he was glad that he could confide in her, like she used to confide in him all those years ago.

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to," Jason explains. Elizabeth nods her head, knowing exactly what he meant. They were quiet, neither knowing what to say next.

_Heaven let me think was you...  
_ _But I'm afraid..._

She had confessed that she had been with Ewen because she couldn't be with him. He told her, without saying it outright, that she was one of the few people he trusted.

"I swore to myself that if I survived all this, I wouldn't waste any more time and I would stop being scared…and tell you how I feel," Elizabeth explained. Jason led her over to the chair, where she sat down and he sat down on the table close to her. He looked down at their touching knees, and then back up into her sapphire eyes.

_It's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late._

"For such a long time everyone was encouraging me to go out with Ewen. I mean, they all told me we made a good match because he was smart and nice-"

"And you didn't think so," he interrupted her, slightly grinning when he knew how much she hated the word nice.

"No, I thought he was all of those things, but that's not why I gave him a chance. The reason I went out with Ewen…was because I couldn't have you."

Elizabeth gauged him for his reaction, and a flash of surprise and maybe relief went through his mesmerizing blue eyes, and then he stood up. Elizabeth followed him, wanting, no needing to know his answer.

"Jason, we've been growing closer, and we kissed on the bridge-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry-"

Elizabeth waved off his interruption and kept going, "And I completely understand that that was a rebound thing. I get it, but still, I needed to find a way to forget about you, and what better way than with Ewen. And you told me he had all these kinds of secrets and I wouldn't listen to you-"

Jason sighed, "Elizabeth I'm sorry about that-"

Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing? You saved my life…again."

"No, I was-"

_I said it's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late._

"I was so terrified when Ewen had that gun against me, but I completely trusted you because I always have. Ever since you rescued me at Jake's…there's been this pull between us. It's something that I can't-I can't explain it and I don't want to ignore it. And when I look at you, I not only see Jake's father or Emily's brother, I see my friend. There have been so many miss chances, and I don't want to miss another one. Since you and Sam are getting divorced, maybe we don't have to," Elizabeth softly told him. He watched her, as she grew passionate and fierce, defending what they have.

Taking her hands in his, he pulls her a little closer to him. "Elizabeth, these past few months…we've connected and I…miss you. I'd be lying if I told you I don't want you back, but it's not fair to you. It's not fair to start this whole thing again… and remember how we feel about each other… when it can't go anywhere. Jake is dead, how can we honor our son by getting back together," he sullenly asked her, keeping his emotions in check. He needed to stay strong for her, and for himself. He owed her that much.

_It's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late._

Elizabeth shook her head. "What if you're wrong Jason? What if the lesson we're supposed to learn is that we keep coming back into each other's lives for a reason? We have had too many missed opportunities, and I'm not wasting another."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for any pain I've-"

_I said it's too late to apologize.  
_ _It's too late._

Elizabeth pulls her hands away from his, and grabs her purse. "It's too late to apologize. I'm tired of hearing how danger dictates our life," she quietly, but still as menacing, told him as she left his penthouse.

_I said it's too late to apologize,  
_ _I said it's too late to apologize._

Jason watched as she walks right out the door, wanting to tell her that she was right, but he couldn't. Instead he turns around and flips his desk over, enraged that he had hurt her yet again.

Elizabeth was right, he thought. He was letting fear dictate his choices and that he wasn't quite the man he used to be, nor wanted to be.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
_ _Got me ten feet off the ground._


	5. All Fall Down

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**All Fall Down** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

" _No, I thought he was all of those things, but that's not why I gave him a chance. The reason I went out with Ewen…was because I couldn't have you."_

_Elizabeth gauged him for his reaction, and a flash of surprise and maybe relief went through his mesmerizing blue eyes, and then he stood up. Elizabeth followed him, wanting, no needing to know his answer._

" _Jason, we've been growing closer, and we kissed on the bridge-"_

" _Yeah, I'm sorry-"_

_Elizabeth waved off his interruption and kept going, "And I completely understand that that was a rebound thing. I get it, but still, I needed to find a way to forget about you, and what better way than with Ewen. And you told me he had all these kinds of secrets and I wouldn't listen to you-"_

_Jason sighed, "Elizabeth I'm sorry about that-"_

_Elizabeth gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing? You saved my life…again."_

" _No, I was-"_

" _I was so terrified when Ewen had that gun against me, but I completely trusted you because I always have. Ever since you rescued me at Jake's…there's been this pull between us. It's something that I can't-I can't explain it and I don't want to ignore it. And when I look at you, I not only see Jake's father or Emily's brother, I see my friend. There have been so many miss chances, and I don't want to miss another one. Since you and Sam are getting divorced, maybe we don't have to," Elizabeth softly told him. He watched her, as she grew passionate and fierce, defending what they have._

_Taking her hands in his, he pulls her a little closer to him. "Elizabeth, these past few months…we've connected and I…miss you. I would give anything to be close to you again, but it's not fair to you. It's not fair to start this whole thing again… and remember how we feel about each other… when it can't go anywhere. Jake is dead, how can we honor our son by getting back together," he sullenly asked her, keeping his emotions in check. He needed to stay strong for her, and for himself. He owed her that much._

_Elizabeth shook her head. "_ _What if you're wrong Jason? What if the lesson we're supposed to learn is that we keep coming back into each other's lives for a reason? We have had too many missed opportunities, and I'm not wasting another."_

" _Elizabeth, I'm sorry for any pain I've-"_

_Elizabeth pulls her hands away from his, and grabs her purse. "It's too late to apologize. I'm tired of hearing how danger dictates our life," she quietly, but still as menacing, told him as she left his penthouse._

_Jason watched as she walks right out the door, wanting to tell her that she was right, but he couldn't. Instead he turns around and flips his desk over, enraged that he had hurt her yet again._

_Elizabeth was right, he thought. He was letting fear dictate his choices and that he wasn't quite the man he used to be, nor wanted to be._

_~September 16_ _th_ _, 2012~_

Elizabeth walked up to the docks, half expecting him to be sure enough, there he was, standing beside the water, arms crossed over his chest as if he was in deep thought.

_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
_ _That's the sound on your window pane_

The sun was starting to set in the far-off horizon, and she watched his silhouette etched in the pinks and oranges of the skies. His gray t-shirted reflected the waters lapping beneath him.

_Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
_ _That's the sound you're waiting for_

She thought about leaving him alone to his thoughts, knowing how important privacy could be, but he softly says her name. A shiver runs through her, and after all these years, he was the only one that could do that just by saying her name.

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
_ _Whenever your world starts crashing down_

He doesn't turn around, and waits for her to say something. He's patient and calm, the complete opposite of how she acted the other day at his penthouse. After leaving, Elizabeth realized that she may have jumped to conclusions and that maybe if they could just talk to one another, it could explain the past few months between them.

_Whenever your world starts crashing down  
_ _That's where you'll find me_

Because there was certainly something there, she knew it. It had returned over the course of six months. Walking down the steps, she watches him until he finally turns around to look at her. He didn't say anything, just gazed into her eyes, his cerulean orbs piercing her soul.

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
_ _Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below_

Elizabeth nervously smiled, not quite knowing what to say. Jason beat her to the punch, "I'm sorry for how I acted the other day." Elizabeth nodded her head, and waited for him to continue. He gestures towards  _their_  bench, and she follows him to sit down.

_Everyone's the same  
_ _our fingers to our toes_

They sit close enough, but far enough away that it was comfortable. Jason placed his outstretched arm on the back of the bench, and waited for Elizabeth to say something.

_We just can't get it right  
_ _But we're on the road_

"Look, even though I was mad about what you said, I know that didn't say it to hurt me. I just acted like a spoiled brat," Elizabeth explained. Jason shook his head, "Elizabeth you had every right to act that way. I shouldn't have come to you with my marital problems. It wasn't fair to you."

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
_ _Whenever your world starts crashing down_

"Jason, you're my friend, and you can come to me anytime. And that goes both ways," Elizabeth said, wagging a finger in his direction. Jason grins, "It always has."

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the last rays of the summer sun fade beneath the serene waters.

"Sam signed the divorce papers. I'm officially single again," Jason dimly joked. Elizabeth looked over at him, knowing how much he was hurting over failing Sam and her baby.

_Whenever your world starts crashing down  
_ _That's when you find me._

"Jason, it's not your fault," Elizabeth told him. Jason nodded his head, trying to move on from it all. "I just wanted her to be happy after all I've done to her," Jason admitted.

_Lost till you're found  
_ _Swim till you drown_

"You did the right thing, letting her go," Elizabeth whispered. Jason leaned back against the bench and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Divorces always suck. We're both three for three, aren't we," Elizabeth mused.

_Know that we all fall down  
_ _Love till you hate_

Jason laughed, and Elizabeth was surprised at his reaction to her tiny joke. It was a deep belly laugh, and she hadn't heard him laugh like that in a long, long time.

_Strong till you break  
_ _Know that we all fall down_

"Well, technically my marriage to Brenda was annulled," Jason recalled. "And I did remarry and then divorce Ric again," Elizabeth also recalled. "Yeah, I never understood why you did that," Jason said with a smirk, and Elizabeth lightly smacked him on the arm.

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
_ _Whenever your world starts crashing down_

"I guess we're just hopeless romantics," Elizabeth observed. Jason smiled, happy to see her in a good mood. Their conversation soon took a dark and serious turn from their earlier lightheartedness.

_If ever your world starts crashing down  
_ _That's when you'll find me_

"Do you remember when you found me on the bridge…the night of Jake's death anniversary," Jason softly asked her. He was planning on telling her that from that moment on, their connection surfaced and it felt like his life was back on track again, but he never got the chance.

_Lost till you're found  
_ _Swim till you drown_

Elizabeth wasn't quite prepared for the overwhelming sense of loss that flooded through her. It took one look in her direction for him to realize that he said the wrong thing.

_Know that we all fall down  
_ _Love till you hate_

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"

She waves off his apology, keeping her threatening tears from falling. "I know this sounds crazy, but I was hoping…you could…oh this is ridiculous," Elizabeth says as she looks away from him.

_Strong till you break  
_ _Know that we all fall down_

Jason places a hand on her knee, prompting her to look at him. "Elizabeth, you can tell me anything, I hope you know that. You're safe here, with me," Jason said with a soothing tone.

_All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
_ _We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down_

"I was hoping that if we got back together, then you could help…fill the hole in my heart that Jake left," Elizabeth gloomily explained. Jason moves towards her, but stops. He gauges her for any reaction, and it took one fierce sob wrack through her body before he held her in his arms.

_Lost till you're found  
_ _Swim till you drown_

She had been putting up a front for all to see, trying to convince everyone including herself that she was moving on from Jake's death.

Of course, she had tried for Cameron and Aiden's sake, but it was hard by herself. Steve tried his best, but he had his own life. Nicholas left because it was too painful to stay. Lucky left to find himself, and no matter how much she wanted him back to be a father to Cameron and Aiden, she knew he wasn't coming back. Robin was dead, so she had no more friends to confide in. Ewen had helped at first, but he turned out to be psychotic. Matt had helped, especially with taking care of the boys, but he had been convicted of Lisa's murder.

_Know that we all fall down  
_ _Love till you hate_

She was left all alone in this world, and Jason saw how broken she was. There were no words he could say that could make her feel better. He couldn't even guarantee that everything was going to be okay. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back, trying anything to sooth her. He didn't want to watch her hurt, and it was his fault. He should have never walked away from his family in the first place. And now his son was dead, and his mother was broken and alone.

But not anymore.

No matter what would happen in the future, no matter what decisions he made, Jason vowed to himself that he would be there for Elizabeth, whether as her friend or more than friend, he would be there. The worst decision he ever made was abandoning her. He had no idea how much she was hurting.

So he just held her in his arms, refusing to let go, and lent her any strength she needed. He knew that it wasn't enough, but much to his surprise, it was exactly what she needed.

_Strong till you break  
_ _Know that we all fall down_


	6. Prodigal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Prodigal** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Elizabeth wasn't quite prepared for the overwhelming sense of loss that flooded through her. It took one look in her direction for him to realize that he said the wrong thing._

" _Elizabeth, I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"_

_She waves off his apology, keeping her threatening tears from falling. "I know this sounds crazy, but I was hoping…you could…oh this is ridiculous," Elizabeth says as she looks away from him._

_Jason places a hand on her knee, prompting her to look at him. "Elizabeth, you can tell me anything, I hope you know that. You're safe here, with me," Jason said with a soothing tone._

" _I was hoping that if we got back together, then you could help…fill the hole in my heart that Jake left," Elizabeth gloomily explained. Jason moves towards her, but stops. He gauges her for any reaction, and it took one fierce sob wrack through her body before he held her in his arms._

_She had been putting up a front for all to see, trying to convince everyone including herself that she was moving on from Jake's death._

_Of course, she had tried for Cameron and Aiden's sake, but it was hard by herself. Steve tried his best, but he had his own life. Nicholas left because it was too painful to stay. Lucky left to find himself, and no matter how much she wanted him back to be a father to Cameron and Aiden, she knew he wasn't coming back. Robin was dead, so she had no more friends to confide in. Ewen had helped at first, but he turned out to be psychotic. Matt had helped, especially with taking care of the boys, but he had been convicted of Lisa's murder._

_She was left all alone in this world, and Jason saw how broken she was. There were no words he could say that could make her feel better. He couldn't even guarantee that everything was going to be okay. He ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back, trying anything to sooth her. He didn't want to watch her hurt, and it was his fault. He should have never walked away from his family in the first place. And now his son was dead, and his mother was broken and alone._

_But not anymore._

_No matter what would happen in the future, no matter what decisions he made, Jason vowed to himself that he would be there for Elizabeth, whether as her friend or more than friend, he would be there. The worst decision he ever made was abandoning her. He had no idea how much she was hurting._

_So he just held her in his arms, refusing to let go, and lent her any strength she needed. He knew that it wasn't enough, but much to his surprise, it was exactly what she needed._

_~October 6_ _th_ _, 2012~_

It had been a month since he had rescued her from Ewen, finding the cure to save Port Charles, and their tearful conversation at the docks. His life had drastically changed over the course of a year.

_We say good-bye  
_ _I turn my back_

A year ago, he was on his honeymoon with Sam. And now a year later, Robin was dead, Sam divorced him, Jerry Jacks had returned to torment the residents of Port Charles by releasing a toxin in the water, and Dr. Ewen Keenan had turned out to be twisted and warped in the head by kidnapping Elizabeth and forcing him to rescue her.

_Run away, run away  
_ _So predictable_

Jason shook his head as he walked into Kelly's for lunch.

_Not far from here  
_ _You see me crack_

He was living in a new house, refusing that Sam to be the one to move out of the penthouse. In truth, he couldn't stay there another day. It held too many memories, and unfortunately there were more bad than good.

_Like a bone, like a bone  
_ _I'm so breakable_

Seeing them at their regular table, Jason walks over with a smile on his face.

_And I take everything from you_  
 _But you'll take anything  
_ _Won't you?_

Trying to get a fresh start on his life, Jason had moved into a small house near the outskirts of town. It was secure and secluded, and it painfully reminded him of the safe house he briefly shared with Elizabeth. Maybe it was his subconscious punishing him for his life's regrets or maybe it was Fate's cruel intentions, but it all hurt the same.

_Run away, run away  
_ _Like a prodigal_

Hearing them yell as he approached them, Jason kneeled down to greet them.

_Don't you wait for me  
_ _Don't you wait for me_

With the danger now out of Port Charles, Jason had resigned from the business, signing all of his assets over to Sonny. He decided to move into the security business, trying to keep the adrenaline rush of his life intact, without the danger of being killed in the back of his mind.

_So ashamed, so ashamed  
_ _But I need you so_

Letting go of the boys, Jason looks up at the woman sitting in the seat in front of him.

_And you wait for me  
_ _And you wait for me_

And much to his and Elizabeth's surprise, he was slowly integrating himself back into her life. She had noticed his life changes, and each time he told her he was done with his old life. He was tired of it all. Elizabeth could see that he was happier with his life, for he had cut ties with many people, including Sonny, Carly, and Sam.

_I'm on the road  
_ _To who knows where?_

That didn't mean he went out of his way to avoid them, but he didn't help them solve their petty family problems anymore. He was tired of fixing everyone's problems; it was not the man he used to be.

_Look ahead, not behind  
_ _I keep saying_

Jason watched as Cameron and Aiden ran to the counter to talk to TJ, giving the adults some alone time. He moved into the across from Elizabeth, happy to see her smiling.

_There's no place to go  
_ _Where you're not there_

He would often invite Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden over for dinner at his house, and vice versa. He was surprised at how happy Elizabeth was now. She was better than she was a month ago, but she still lacked that sparkle in her eyes.

_On your rope, I hold tight  
_ _But it's freeing_

It would shine through for a brief moment when she was smiling about a happy memory or laughing at something Cameron or Aiden did, but that was all it was. A moment. Jason could remember when she used to be happier, and he knew that she hadn't gotten completely over Jake's death. It would take time, but Jason knew that Elizabeth was strong enough to handle this tragedy.

_And I take everything from you_  
 _But you'll take anything  
_ _Won't you?_

"Did you already eat," Jason asked her as he perused the menu. "No, the boys wanted to wait for you," Elizabeth replied, intently watching him.

_Run away, run away  
_ _Like a prodigal_

She noticed the changes, whether big or subtle, in his life. She also knew what he gave up, and why he was giving them up. She wasn't oblivious; Elizabeth could tell that Jason was getting closer to her again. He had quit the life he had lived for the past fifteen years, and she hoped, deep down inside, that he made that decision to be close to her again.

_Don't you wait for me  
_ _Don't you wait for me_

"Sorry, work ran a little late," Jason said as the waitress came over to place his order. Placing the menu back on the table, Jason turns around to hear Cameron and Aiden laughing at something TJ said.

"They seem to be having fun," Jason commented. Elizabeth looked up from her chili and smiled at her two little boys. "They really like TJ, and he's a good role model for them," she said as she stirred her chili.

Their waitress came by with a hamburger and fries for Jason. They ate, occasionally talking about their day and telling stories about Cameron and Aiden.

Jason watched Elizabeth as she threw her head back and laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. Elizabeth saw how happy and carefree Jason looked, and she had not seen him like this since 1999.

"So, is Sam still claiming that her baby is yours," Elizabeth asked him as she stole a fry. Jason raised an eyebrow at her, but she gave it right back. She reaches for another, but he gently swats her hand away.

_So ashamed, so ashamed  
_ _But I need you so_

"Evidently, Heather switched the paternity test, and then somehow Helena switched them again. So no, Sam's son is not mine, he is Franco's," Jason answered, glad to put that matter to rest. "I can't believe that Steve has to deal with Heather. And I'm not even going to get into the whole Helena mess," Elizabeth stated, remembering how Helena had tormented her while she was pregnant with Aiden.

_And you wait for me  
_ _And you wait for me_

They would occasionally steal heated and flirty glances at each other during their meal, and when one was the caught, both would smile and blush. It felt like she was a teenager again, falling for her first crush.

_Everybody wants to be right  
_ _But only if it's not day light?_

But she refused to get her hopes up, the last time she did, they broke up at the courthouse, and it was hardest thing she'd ever done. But that didn't mean they couldn't be close friends. She always enjoyed his company, and how he would listen to her troubles without judgment, as well as the trust he placed in her when he came to her with his own problems.

_I keep trying to find my way back  
_ _My way back_

After they were done eating, Jason walked them back to their house. Cameron and Aiden would run out in front of them, playing tag. Elizabeth smiled, happy to see her boys not holding back because they missed their brothers.

_Run away, run away  
_ _Like a prodigal_

Walking them up to their door, Elizabeth unlocks it, and both boys hug Jason goodbye. Jason stands in the doorway while Elizabeth leans against the door.

"I'm glad we did this," Elizabeth admitted and Jason nodded his head in agreement. "I'm just glad that I could be there," Jason said. Elizabeth nodded her head and looked anywhere but in Jason's eyes.

_Don't you wait for me  
_ _Don't you wait for me_

"Elizabeth, I know that we've been getting close again, and my life has changed drastically since we were last…together, but I'm happy that you're letting me come around. The trust you place in me around your boys…there are no words I could say, except for maybe thank you," Jason said, all the while leaning in towards her.

_So ashamed, so ashamed  
_ _But I need you so_

He had caught her off guard with his honest words, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

_And you wait for me  
_ _And you wait for me_

"Have a good day, Elizabeth."

_Runaway  
_ _Runaway_

Elizabeth nodded her head as she watched him walk off the porch and back out to the street. She touched her cheek where he kissed her.

_Runaway  
_ _From you_

God, he was making it so hard not to fall in love with him all over again.

_From you  
_ _From you_


	7. Fear

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Fear** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_They would occasionally steal heated and flirty glances at each other during their meal, and when one was the caught, both would smile and blush. It felt like she was a teenager again, falling for her first crush._

_But she refused to get her hopes up, the last time she did, they broke up at the courthouse, and it was hardest thing she'd ever done. But that didn't mean they couldn't be close friends. She always enjoyed his company, and how he would listen to her troubles without judgment, as well as the trust he placed in her when he came to her with his own problems._

_After they were done eating, Jason walked them back to their house. Cameron and Aiden would run out in front of them, playing tag. Elizabeth smiled, happy to see her boys not holding back because they missed their brothers._

_Walking them up to their door, Elizabeth unlocks it, and both boys hug Jason goodbye. Jason stands in the doorway while Elizabeth leans against the door._

" _I'm glad we did this," Elizabeth admitted and Jason nodded his head in agreement. "I'm just glad that I could be there," Jason said. Elizabeth nodded her head and looked anywhere but in Jason's eyes._

" _Elizabeth, I know that we've been getting close again, and my life has changed drastically since we were last…together, but I'm happy that you're letting me come around. The trust you place in me around your boys…there are no words I could say, except for maybe thank you," Jason said, all the while leaning in towards her._

_He had caught her off guard with his honest words, and he placed a kiss on her cheek._

" _Have a good day, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth nodded her head as she watched him walk off the porch and back out to the street. She touched her cheek where he kissed her._

_God, he was making it so hard not to fall in love with him all over again._

_~October 21_ _st_ _, 2012~_

Jason closed the door behind him, and took off his leather jacket. Sighing as he walked through the front room, he was glad to be done for the weekend.

_No sleep  
_ _Today_

Protecting celebrities and models in New York City was grueling. He wasn't used to the all the cameras flashing, and that made it all the harder to identify a threat.

_Can't even rest when the suns down  
_ _No time_

Of course, he would occasionally guard a wealthy businessman, which was fairly easier and up his avenue. Jason wasn't used to the bitching and moaning about a woman's dress. Whenever a model would ask him how she looked, he would say she looked nice and turn away.

_There's not enough  
_ _And nobody's watchin' me now_

One model reminded him of Brenda, and when he was her bodyguard a couple years ago. The model was a pain in the ass, and barely spoke any English.

_When we were children we'd play  
_ _Out in the streets just dipped in fate_

She would hit on him constantly, and while his ego liked it, Jason knew whom his heart belonged to. He would tell the model that there was someone else, but the model would conveniently forget.

Grabbing himself a bottle of beer, Jason sat down in his favorite armchair and pulled out his new guidebook, Australia. Just as he opened to the first page, his cell phone went off.

Taking a swig of his beer, Jason reluctantly gets up and goes over to the counter where his phone was vibrating. Not recognizing the number, Jason still answers it.

"Hello?"

" _Jason, it's me, Diane."_

"Diane, why are you calling me? I let you go, remember? And why are you whispering?"

" _Look, I can't explain everything right now, but I need you to come down to the courthouse immediately."_

"Look Diane, I'm not going to just come at Sonny's beck and call, I quit, remember-"

" _It's not about Sonny, Mr. Morgan. It's about you, and Dr. Ewen Keenan. You're being charged with first degree murder."_

Jason held onto the counter for support. He had completely forgotten about killing Ewen, all that he remembered was that he got to Elizabeth in time.

"Diane…that-that was in self-defense."

" _I believe you Jason, but given your previous occupation and life, the jury won't. And…there's more."_

Jason sighed, not believing this was happening again. He remembered the summer Jake was born, and he been acquitted of Lorenzo Alcazar's murder. But that it was a hit, this time it was actually in self-defense.

"Diane, what else could there possibly be?"

Jason listened as Diane explained the situation to him. Glass shattered on the tile floor, for Jason's reflexes failed him in that moment. He slammed his fist on the counter, his worst fears coming to light.

_When we were children we'd say  
_ _That we don't the meaning of_

* * *

Elizabeth tucked Aiden in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She swept back the blonde curly mass of hair. Smiling, she turned on his lion nightlight and turned off the lights. Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth makes her way downstairs.

Looking forward to a nice and relaxing evening with her new guilty pleasure romance novel, Elizabeth settles down on her couch.

Grabbing the blanket behind her, she settles in and opens the first page. Reaching for her mug of hot chocolate, Elizabeth takes a sip just as she hears rapid knocking on her front door.

"Seriously," she asked as she set her book and mug down. Getting up, the knocking continues.

"What," she asks rather rudely as she opens the door. Elizabeth is surprised to see him standing in front of her.

"Jason, what are you doing here," Elizabeth asked him. He looked at her, and she saw how distraught and full of despair his eyes were. "Elizabeth…I can't…I need you to come with me," he rambled, barely completing a sentence.

"What do you mean," Elizabeth asked, and Jason quickly snapped to action. "Look, I need you to trust me, and come with me right now," he pleaded with her, gently brushing by her and into her house.

"Jason, you're not making a lot of sense right now," Elizabeth observed. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but something's…happened, and you need to come with me right now. Where are Cameron and Aiden," he asked her.

"They're upstairs sleeping. Look Jason, you can't just expect me to come with you without an explanation," Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jason checked outside, relieved that he hadn't been followed, "Elizabeth, I can't explain everything right now, except for that I need you to come with me. Just trust me. _Please_."

Elizabeth heard the urgency and desperateness in his voice, and nodded her head. "You can bring the boys with you," Jason told her. She went upstairs, and picked up a reluctant Aiden. Placing him on her hip, she feels him relax in her arms and snuggled into her. Wrapping him up in a small blanket, Elizabeth makes sure he's comfortable.

Walking into Cameron's room, Elizabeth kneels down and gently wakes up her eldest son. "Mommy, is it morning already," Cameron groggily asked. "No baby, it's still nighttime," Elizabeth whispered, running a hand through his dark curls.

"Then why am I awake," Cameron asked, starting to become alert. "Baby, we're going on a car ride," Elizabeth explained. "At night," Cameron asked as he sat up. "Yes, baby, at night," Elizabeth told him. She grabbed his coat and quickly put it on him.

Jason looked up as he saw Elizabeth walking downstairs with a groggy Cameron and an asleep Aiden on her hip. Cameron looked up and saw Jason standing at the foot of the steps.

"Jason, are you coming for a care ride," Cameron asked as Jason picked him up. "Yes I am. Is that okay with you," Jason replied. "Yeah, I guess."

Jason smiled at the tired eight year-old. Opening the front door for Elizabeth, she thanks him and he closes it behind him. Settling them into Elizabeth's car, Jason drives to the courthouse. Elizabeth gives him a questioning look as he pulls into the parking lot.

Setting Cameron on his hip, Jason leads the way inside. Diane greets them at the entrance, and shows them back to her office.

"Elizabeth, this is my assistant Millie. She'll watch Cameron and Aiden for you, just outside," Diane explains. Millie gives Elizabeth a sympathetic smile, and Elizabeth reluctantly hands over Aiden to the woman.

Elizabeth watched as Millie led Cameron and Aiden over to a small play area. Jason watched her, seeing how scared she was of the unknown. Surprising her, he takes her hand in his and leads her into Diane's office. They sit down in the two small chairs as Diane sits behind her desk.

He quietly listened to Diane explain what was about to happen, and even though he wasn't looking at  _her_ , he knew that she was feeling the same on the inside.

_Fear, fear, fear,  
_ _Fear, fear, fear_

The fear gripped his heart and held on tightly. It was as if he couldn't breathe, but he hid his true reaction from all. Finally looking over at Elizabeth, he could see her hiding her true feelings as well.

_We don't know the meaning of…_

No matter what they felt for each other, everything was about to change. And no matter how much Jason wanted it to be for the better, Fate may decide that it was for the worse.

_Fear, fear, fear,  
_ _Fear, fear, fear_

He heard Elizabeth softly gasp as Diane explained the changes that were going to be made to their lives. Jason wanted to hold her in his arms and tell that everything was going to be okay, but not even the stone cold ex-Mob enforcer-turned-security-guard could ensure that. Diane kept rambling on, but her last sentence resonated throughout the room.

_We don't know the meaning of…_

They were to be married in two days.

_Wish I  
_ _Didn't know the meaning of..._


	8. Say (All I Need)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Say (All I Need)** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Setting Cameron on his hip, Jason leads the way inside. Diane greets them at the entrance, and shows them back to her office._

" _Elizabeth, this is my assistant Millie. She'll watch Cameron and Aiden for you, just outside," Diane explains. Millie gives Elizabeth a sympathetic smile, and Elizabeth reluctantly hands over Aiden to the woman._

_Elizabeth watched as Millie led Cameron and Aiden over to a small play area. Jason watched her, seeing how scared she was of the unknown. Surprising her, he takes her hand in his and leads her into Diane's office. They sit down in the two small chairs as Diane sits behind her desk._

_He quietly listened to Diane explain what was about to happen, and even though he wasn't looking at her, he knew that she was feeling the same on the inside._

_The fear gripped his heart and held on tightly. It was as if he couldn't breathe, but he hid his true reaction from all. Finally looking over at Elizabeth, he could see her hiding her true feelings as well._

_No matter what they felt for each other, everything was about to change. And no matter how much Jason wanted it to be for the better, Fate may decide that it was for the worse._

_He heard Elizabeth softly gasp as Diane explained the changes that were going to be made to their lives. Jason wanted to hold her in his arms and tell that everything was going to be okay, but not even the stone cold ex-Mob enforcer-turned-security-guard could ensure that. Diane kept rambling on, but her last sentence resonated throughout the room._

_They were to be married in two days._

_~October 21_ _st_ _, 2012~_

Diane had left the room an hour ago, but they still sat in the same spots. They had no idea what to say to one another. Jason had no idea what was going through her head or how she was feeling. He was in complete and utter shock.

_Do you know where your heart is?  
_ _Do you think you can find it?_

In a twisted sense of irony, he was finally going to be married to Elizabeth, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

_Or did you trade it for something  
_ _Somewhere better just to have it?_

"Jason, what does this mean? Are you going to go to jail? Am I going to do to jail? God, Jason, what's going to happen to Cameron and Aiden? They can't grow up without their mother-"

_Do you know where your love is?  
_ _Do you think that you lost it?_

Jason finally looked over at her, seeing the anxiety he was feeling mirrored in her eyes. He got out of his chair and kneeled in front of her. Placing a tender hand on her wrist, he finally got her to stop talking. It took him a minute to find the right words, but he started out slow.

_You felt it so strong, but  
_ _Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

"Elizabeth, nothing's going to happen to you or the boys. I promise," he said, never taking his eyes off of hers. She took a breath and placed her hand on his arm.

_Well, bless my soul  
_ _You're a lonely soul_

"What about you," she asked, genuinely caring. Jason sighed. Honestly, he had no idea. He was sure that if Diane could get her out of the murder of Alcazar, then she could get him out of this. "I'll be fine, but I need…I need you to hear me say this," he stated.

_Cause you won't let go  
_ _Of anything you hold_

Elizabeth nodded her head, and Jason shifted his weight. "Even though I've gotten out of the business, our lives aren't going to be completely safe. Cameron and Aiden aren't going to have a normal childhood, no matter how hard either of us tries. There's always going to be old enemies looking to take me out for past vendettas, or new blood trying to make it in my old life," Jason reluctantly explained. He could see the fear in her eyes, and that almost stopped what he was about to say, but he also saw the complete trust in him also. And that's what got him through this.

_Well, all I need  
_ _Is the air I breathe_

"I promise I will protect my family, whatever it takes," Jason vowed. Elizabeth nodded her head, knowing that he didn't break his promises, and that she could trust him.

_And a place to rest  
_ _My head_

The door opened and they looked up to see Diane standing in the doorway.

"Okay, I've made some calls. Now Elizabeth, you are not to answer any questions asked by anyone, no matter if you know them or not. People will assume that you're marrying her so she can't testify against you, but between your guy's history, I may be able to swing this as swept-off-your-feet romance and unexpected engagement," Diane rapidly explained. She took her place behind her desk as Jason sat back down in his seat.

"Jason, you've been able to clean up your act and cut ties with the leeches in your life. I'm proud of you for that, and I personally know how hard that was for you. Now case wise, this is very good. This isn't like before, where people knew about your occupation, even if you were acquitted. The hard part will be proving that Dr. Keenan was crazy," Diane said. She pondered this, for she didn't know anyone that caught on to Ewen's misgivings.

"Diane, Ewen attacked Patrick before he kidnapped me. He knocked him out with a baseball bat," Elizabeth remembered. Jason nodded his head, "Yeah, I found him on the floor at Elizabeth's house. He could testify and prove that Dr. Keenan was crazy."

Diane smiled, finding her out, "I think that might just work. But still, we need more proof, something more solid. "What about Jerry Jax? He was working with Ewen," Elizabeth asked.

"Problem is Jerry Jax is dead, or assumed dead. Even then, he wouldn't be a creditable witness," Diane mused.

"Our best bet is Patrick, and hopefully, the jury will be kind. For now, we need to see you two as a couple, which is why I scheduled your wedding in two days. The press hasn't gotten wind of your case yet, and pray to God they don't till after you two have told each other I do," Diane said as she got up to leave.

"I expect you two back here on Monday at ten o'clock in the morning. Look presentable, but Elizabeth, don't worry about finding the perfect white dress," Diane explained, noticing the anxious look on Elizabeth's face. Diane said goodbye and closed the door behind her.

Glad that the hard part was over, Jason reached over into the desk and pulled out the ring box Diane had left for him there. He hears a small gasp, and turns back to see Elizabeth staring at him in disbelief.

"Our last engagement was cut short that I didn't have time to give you the ring that I had personally made for you," Jason rather shyly explained. Elizabeth stared at the box in his hand. "You had a ring," she dubiously asked him. He gave her a look, "What, you didn't think I was going to propose without a ring, even back then?"

_Do you know what your fate is?  
_ _And are you trying to shake it?_

Elizabeth smiled and her hand covered her mouth as he got down on one knee. He took her left hand in his, and opened the box.

_You're doing your best and_  
 _Your best look  
_ _You're praying that you make it_

It was a humble silver ring, with one diamond encrusted on it. What made it special were the two rubies on each side. He knew that she was thinking of the red glass he had given to her as her Valentine's Day present ten years ago.

It had been four years since that proposal, but Jason kept that ring, locked away where no one could find it or know about it. It reminded him of the regret and empty promises he would always carry with him.

_Well, bless my soul  
_ _You're a lonely soul_

"I know that we may not be in love or in a relationship, and we're being forced into this, but Elizabeth Webber, I promise to you that I will love you and your sons, until the day I die. I know this is a marriage of convenience, but with this ring, I promise I will honor and respect you. I will protect you, Cameron and Aiden; you'll be safe with me. I know I'm not the best with words, but will you, Elizabeth Webber, marry me," he confidently asked her.

She watched him for a moment, swept away by his sincerity and romantic words. A tear rolled down her cheek, for she remembered the last time she had accepted his proposal, and all the heartache and pain that ensued.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," Elizabeth responded enthusiastically as Jason slid the ring onto her petite finger. Standing up, he leaned in for a chaste kiss to seal the proposal.

He pulled back after a moment of tasting her sweet lips, not wanting to overwhelm her anymore for the day. She smiled as he puled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

_Cause you won't let go  
_ _Of anything you hold_

"As if you had a choice," he whispered in her ear, and he felt her chuckle into his chest. Pulling away, they walk out of the office and get Cameron and Aiden from Millie and Diane.

_Well, all I need  
_ _Is the air I breathe_

Jason drives them back to Elizabeth's house, and helps Elizabeth take the sleeping boys inside. Tucking Cameron in, Jason realized that he could be doing this every night. Smiling, he places a kiss on Cameron's forehead and closes the door behind him.

_And a place to rest  
_ _My head_

Walking back downstairs, Jason sees Elizabeth standing near the window, looking out at the front yard. Turning around once she hears him, she gives him a small smile.

_I said I all I need  
_ _Is the air I breathe_

"I'm going to head home, but I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk about all…this," Jason told her as she moved closer to him. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding with this. I know it's a lot right now-"

_And a place to rest  
_ _My head_

"Jason, aren't you worried that you're going to go to jail," she asked him, worried that he wasn't thinking about himself.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_ _Do you think you can find it?_

"I'll be fine, Elizabeth," he reassured her by pulling her into a hug. Pulling away too soon for his liking, Jason walks over to the front door. "There will be a guard posted outside tonight, just in case. We'll go over the details tomorrow," Jason said.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_ _Better than you had it_

Elizabeth nodded her head, and Jason opened the door. Giving her one last look, he walks out into the early morning.

_Do you think you can find it?  
_ _Do you think you can find it?_

"Jason, wait!"

_Do you think you can find it?  
_ _Yeah, better than you had it_

He turns around to see Elizabeth in the doorway. "Maybe…Maybe you can stay? Just in case," she hesitantly asked him. He could see that she was still shaken up by all that's happened. Jason nods his head and walks back inside.

_Whenever the end is  
_ _Do you think you can see it?_

"I'll sleep on the couch," he whispered and she nodded her head. Watching her walk up the steps, his heart swelled as he realized that she trusted him to protect her and the boys.

_Well, until you get there_  
 _Go on, go ahead and scream it  
_ _Just say it_

It was the most trust anyone had ever placed in his hands.


	9. All This Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**All This Time** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

" _I know that we may not be in love or in a relationship, and we're being forced into this, but Elizabeth Webber, I promise to you that I will love you and your sons, until the day I die. I know this is a marriage of convenience, but with this ring, I promise I will honor and respect you. I will protect you, Cameron and Aiden; you'll be safe with me. I know I'm not the best with words, but will you, Elizabeth Webber, marry me," he confidently asked her._

_She watched him for a moment, swept away by his sincerity and romantic words. A tear rolled down her cheek, for she remembered the last time she had accepted his proposal, and all the heartache and pain that ensued._

" _Yes, yes I will marry you," Elizabeth responded enthusiastically as Jason slid the ring onto her petite finger. Standing up, he leaned in for a chaste kiss to seal the proposal._

_He pulled back after a moment of tasting her sweet lips, not wanting to overwhelm her anymore for the day. She smiled as he puled her close, wrapping his arms around her._

" _As if you had a choice," he whispered in her ear, and he felt her chuckle into his chest. Pulling away, they walk out of the office and get Cameron and Aiden from Millie and Diane._

_Jason drives them back to Elizabeth's house, and helps Elizabeth take the sleeping boys inside. Tucking Cameron in, Jason realized that he could be doing this every night. Smiling, he places a kiss on Cameron's forehead and closes the door behind him._

_Walking back downstairs, Jason sees Elizabeth standing near the window, looking out at the front yard. Turning around once she hears him, she gives him a small smile._

" _I'm going to head home, but I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk about all…this," Jason told her as she moved closer to him. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding with this. I know it's a lot right now-"_

" _Jason, aren't you worried that you're going to go to jail," she asked him, worried that he wasn't thinking about himself._

" _I'll be fine, Elizabeth," he reassured her by pulling her into a hug. Pulling away too soon for his liking, Jason walks over to the front door. "There will be a guard posted outside tonight, just in case. We'll go over the details tomorrow," Jason said._

_Elizabeth nodded her head, and Jason opened the door. Giving her one last look, he walks out into the early morning._

" _Jason, wait!"_

_He turns around to see Elizabeth in the doorway. "Maybe…Maybe you can stay? Just in case," she hesitantly asked him. He could see that she was still shaken up by all that's happened. Jason nods his head and walks back inside._

" _I'll sleep on the couch," he whispered and she nodded her head. Watching her walk up the steps, his heart swelled as he realized that she trusted him to protect her and the boys._

_It was the most trust anyone had ever placed in his hands._

_~October 23_ _rd_ _, 2012~_

Jason straightened his black tie for the umpteenth that morning. Diane smirked from behind him. The judge walked into the room and sat down in her chair. Jason shrugged his suit jacket, hoping he didn't look too ridiculous.

_Six on the second hand till New Year's revolutions  
_ _There's just no question what this man should do_

The door into the courtroom finally opened and Jason immediately turned to look at her. He was floored by her ethereal appearance. Jason smiled as she walked towards him.

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
_ _Take what I took and give it back to you_

Elizabeth's reddish brown hair was in curls that fell down to her back. She was wearing a white dress, with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The hem of the dress stopped about two inches above her knee. In Jason's eyes, she had never looked more beautiful in that moment.

His breath catches in his throat and he was truly speechless as she opens the little wooden gate separating the witnesses from the court officials. She smiled once she caught his eye, and once she reached for him, he took her hands in his.

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
_ _All this time I was waiting for you_

Leaning towards her, Jason whispers in her ear, "You look beyond beautiful." Pulling away, he can see that she's blushing profusely, and he quietly chuckles to himself.

The judge smiled at the two of them, seeing how affectionate they were with each other. The man reminded her of her grandson, who had been married for about five years.

"Mr. Morgan and Miss Webber, this is going to be a short ceremony. If you have vows prepared, you may go ahead and say them."

Jason looks up at the judge, reluctantly tearing his gaze off his wife-to-be. He takes a breath and takes Elizabeth's hands in his. Never looking away from her mesmerizing blue eyes, Jason says the words that have been in his heart for thirteen years.

_We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
_ _So I'm straight in a straight-line running back to you_

"Elizabeth, before my life was joined with yours, I was incomplete. Before I loved you, everything was dark. Now that our lives are joined, I am full in love, in laughter and in light. You are my everything and I give all I have to you, that you may have all you want and need."

_I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
_ _I don't know the city but it isn't home_

He smiles when he finishes and noticed that unshed happy tears had gathered in her eyes. She smiles at him, and wipes away any fallen tears.

"Jason, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no les important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and al I feel inside in the only way I know how…completely and forever."

_You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
_ _But I don't, as I could be wherever I roam_

Elizabeth struggled to get through her vows, for she had never admitted to how in love she was with him. She had never been more happy and nervous in her life. She saw a sparkle in his eyes, and they both realized that the admitted that they were in love with each other.

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
_ _All this time I was waiting for you_

It didn't happen quickly, but it had mutually grown over the course of seven months, since she found him up on the bridge after a year Jake had died.

They reconnected, and the love they had for each other soon emerged, and it was evitable.

There was a sniffle behind them, and they both turned to see Diane crying and blowing her nose. Jason looked down at Elizabeth, not believing this was actually happening.

He knew this was a marriage of convenience so they couldn't testify against each other, but after the past seven months, he couldn't help himself but fall in love with her.

Jason had buried his love for Elizabeth deep down inside himself, and he masked his pain whenever he saw her. He denied what he felt; telling himself it was safer for her and her sons if they weren't together.

But he was wrong. He was the only one that could protect her, and the only one she could allow to protect her.

"As a judge of the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The judge smiled at them, before getting out of her chair. She had seen many couples through her forty years as being a marriage judge, and could tell which ones would make it or not. She knew that were going to last for a very long time.

Jason nodded to the judge, and pulled Elizabeth in for a passionate kiss. She opened his mouth to him, and she felt his hands on his waist as she ran her hands through his hair. Pulling away, Jason touches his forehead to hers.

"I love you Elizabeth. No matter what happens next, know that I will be in love with you until the day I die," Jason whispered, finally professing his love for her.

_Got all these words, can't waste them on another  
_ _So I'm straight in a straight-line running back to you_

She chokes back tears as he smiles.

_Oh, running back to you  
_ _Oh, running back to you_

"I don't think I ever fell out of love with you, Jason. I just buried my love, and tried to find it somewhere else, but no one could replace what you give me. You make me happy. You make me feel free," Elizabeth admitted, cupping his cheek.

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
_ _All this time I was waiting for you_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what we have was too important to give up," Jason told her. Elizabeth shook her head, "I know, it's okay. I knew I wasn't going to have to wait for forever for us to find each other again."

_Got all this love, can't waste it on another  
_ _So I'm straight in a straight-line running back to you_

Jason grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, and lifted her up. Spinning her around, he finally set Elizabeth back down, and couldn't keep the big smile off his lips.

_Straight in a straight line running back to you_

"I can't stop saying it, I love you Elizabeth. I'm in love with you," Jason stated. Elizabeth grinned, "It's okay, I'm never going to get tired of hearing it. I love you too, Jason."

_Straight in a straight line running back to you_

Maybe it had taken them thirteen years to finally realize their true love. Maybe it took being with other people to make them realize that they'd never have what they had with each other. Maybe they had wasted years apart, telling themselves that it was better this way.

_Straight in a straight line running back to you_

But strangely it was okay, because Jason knew that all this time apart from her had led him to this perfect moment.


	10. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways."_  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Secrets** _

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Jason nodded to the judge, and pulled Elizabeth in for a passionate kiss. She opened his mouth to him, and she felt his hands on his waist as she ran her hands through his hair. Pulling away, Jason touches his forehead to hers._

" _I love you Elizabeth. No matter what happens next, know that I will be in love with you until the day I die," Jason whispered, finally professing his love for her._

_She chokes back tears as he smiles._

" _I don't think I ever fell out of love with you, Jason. I just buried my love, and tried to find it somewhere else, but no one could replace what you give me. You make me happy. You make me feel free," Elizabeth admitted, cupping his cheek._

" _I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what we have was too important to give up," Jason told her. Elizabeth shook her head, "I know, it's okay. I knew I wasn't going to have to wait for forever for us to find each other again."_

_Jason grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, and lifted her up. Spinning her around, he finally set Elizabeth back down, and couldn't keep the big smile off his lips._

" _I can't stop saying it, I love you Elizabeth. I'm in love with you," Jason stated. Elizabeth grinned, "It's okay, I'm never going to get tired of hearing it. I love you too, Jason."_

_Maybe it had taken them thirteen years to finally realize their true love. Maybe it took being with other people to make them realize that they'd never have what they had with each other. Maybe they had wasted years apart, telling themselves that it was better this way._

_But strangely it was okay, because Jason knew that all this time apart from her had led him to this perfect moment._

_~October 23_ _rd_ _, 2012~_

He held the door open for Elizabeth, and thanked Diane for all of her services. Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, they exit the courthouse and make their way to his car.

_I need another story  
_ _Something to get off my chest_

He should have been prepared for this. Maybe he was pretending to himself that she might stay away, but it wasn't in her nature. Even though he had cut her out of his life, she still needed to know what he was doing.

_My life gets kinda boring  
_ _Need something that I can confess_

Jason felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand for reassurance, and he looked down at her. She nodded to him, letting him know that they were going to do this together.

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
_ _From all the truth that I've said_

They walked to the car after exiting the courthouse, but he saw Carly furiously walking across the parking lot towards him with Sonny right behind her. Jason stopped, knowing that the only way to get away was to confront Carly and get it over with. Elizabeth stood by his side, prepared to dish back anything Carly had to say.

_Come by it honestly I swear_  
 _Thought you saw me wink, no  
_ _I've been on the brink, so_

"Why the hell would you marry Muffin Face? You just divorced Sam," Carly incredulously said. Jason took a step in front of Elizabeth, partially shielding her from Carly's hateful words. He knew that she could handle herself, but in that moment, there was this innate feeling inside of him, almost primal, that wanted him to protect her.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
_ _Something that will light those ears_

"Seriously Jase, this makes no sense. You're not even in love with woman, for God's sake. You walked away from her, remember," Carly recalled. "But obviously, Miss Perfect manipulated you into this marriage, so she could have your money and not have a worry for the rest of her life."

_Sick of all the insincere  
_ _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Jason let Carly get it all out, and Sonny soon gave up trying to pull her away. Jason glared at Carly when she finished. Taking a moment to rein in his unrestrained rage, Jason speaks calmly, but even Elizabeth can pick up on his menacing tone.

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Carly, this isn't any of your business, and I had ended our one-sided and toxic friendship for this very reason-"

"But Jason-"

"Would you fucking let me finish, for once," Jason yelled and he saw Carly flinch at his tone. She promptly closes her mouth, finally realizing how serious he was. Satisfied that he had finally gotten her attention and silence, he continued, "I love Elizabeth, and deep down I always have. Maybe I didn't feel it or maybe I tried to ignore it, but it was always there. It took us thirteen years to finally realize that we have isn't something that can be thrown away or ignored. So yes, I married Elizabeth. You can assume it's because of my trial, but it does not matter to me what you think. What matters is that Elizabeth knows what she means to me, and I know what I mean to her. She is my soul mate, no matter how many people try to tell me different. I am tired of defending and trying to explain my connection and love for Elizabeth. If anyone has a problem with it, they can take it to someone who actually cared, and that's certainly not me," Jason stated.

_My God, amazing how we got this far  
_ _It's like we're chasing all those stars_

There weren't just two gaping mouths stunned at what he said; Elizabeth was also astonished at his confessions. Taking her hand in his, briefly checking to make sure she was okay, Jason turned around to walk away.

"Jason, I know you're angry and upset, but you can't make these kind of decisions right now," Carly said. Jason goes to turn around to say something back, but Elizabeth touches his arm. She nods to him, and she walks back to Carly.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
_ _Something that will light those ears_

"Carly, I'm not sure if you're in denial because your 'Jase' isn't here to fix every menial problem in your life or if you're just plain stupid, but I swear to God I am done with your shit. I would think that you could at least be civil with me after all that my son has done to save your daughter. But then I remember that you can't be civil. Everything has to be your way, or no one is happy. You ruin other people's lives by making sure yours is perfect. Jason is done with you, as he has often told you, so I don't understand why you keep coming back to him. I'm only going to say this once, and maybe you should take notes so you don't forget. Stay the fuck away from my husband and my family, or I promise you, I will get a restraining order on your ass. Go be with your family and leave mine alone. It's what everyone wants," Elizabeth stated, never once breaking eye contact with Carly.

_Sick of all the insincere  
_ _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Carly stood there in shock. Elizabeth had stood up to her before, but she had never been this honest and menacing. Elizabeth smirked and walked away. Jason took her hand in his, kissing her on the forehead.

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
_ _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Elizabeth grinned, feeling better than she had gotten that off her chest. "Trust me, that's been a long time coming. Thirteen years, to be exact," Elizabeth murmured.

Jason chuckled and opened her car door for her, and got into the driver's side. Starting up the car, he pulls out of the parking lot and to the start of his new life with his soul mate.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_ _All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

He didn't look in the rearview mirror to the problems that had been plaguing his life for over a decade.


	11. Goodbye, Apathy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

  **Chapter 11**

**_Goodbye, Apathy_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_“Would you fucking let me finish, for once,” Jason yelled and he saw Carly flinch at his tone. She promptly closes her mouth, finally realizing how serious he was. Satisfied that he had finally gotten her attention and silence, he continued, “I love Elizabeth, and deep down I always have. Maybe I didn’t feel it or maybe I tried to ignore it, but it was always there. It took us thirteen years to finally realize that we have isn’t something that can be thrown away or ignored. So yes, I married Elizabeth. You can assume it’s because of my trial, but it does not matter to me what you think. What matters is that Elizabeth knows what she means to me, and I know what I mean to her. She is my soul mate, no matter how many people try to tell me different. I am tired of defending and trying to explain my connection and love for Elizabeth. If anyone has a problem with it, they can take it to someone who actually cared, and that’s certainly not me,” Jason stated._

_There weren’t just two gaping mouths stunned at what he said; Elizabeth was also astonished at his confessions. Taking her hand in his, briefly checking to make sure she was okay, Jason turned around to walk away._

_“Jason, I know you’re angry and upset, but you can’t make these kind of decisions right now,” Carly said. Jason goes to turn around to say something back, but Elizabeth touches his arm. She nods to him, and she walks back to Carly._

_“Carly, I’m not sure if you’re in denial because your ‘Jase’ isn’t here to fix every menial problem in your life or if you’re just plain stupid, but I swear to God I am done with your shit. I would think that you could at least be civil with me after all that my son has done to save your daughter. But then I remember that you can’t be civil. Everything has to be your way, or no one is happy. You ruin other people’s lives by making sure yours is perfect. Jason is done with you, as he has often told you, so I don’t understand why you keep coming back to him. I’m only going to say this once, and maybe you should take notes so you don’t forget. Stay the fuck away from my husband and my family, or I promise you, I will get a restraining order on your ass. Go be with your family and leave mine alone. It’s what everyone wants,” Elizabeth stated, never once breaking eye contact with Carly._

_Carly stood there in shock. Elizabeth had stood up to her before, but she had never been this honest and menacing. Elizabeth smirked and walked away. Jason took her hand in his, kissing her on the forehead._

_“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Elizabeth grinned, feeling better than she had gotten that off her chest. “Trust me, that’s been a long time coming. Thirteen years, to be exact,” Elizabeth murmured._

_Jason chuckled and opened her car door for her, and got into the driver’s side. Starting up the car, he pulls out of the parking lot and to the start of his new life with his soul mate._

_He didn’t look in the rearview mirror to the problems that had been plaguing his life for over a decade._

_~October 23 rd, 2012~_

Jason Morgan was rarely nervous. But it was his first night at Elizabeth’s house as her husband. Traditionally, as her husband and as his wife, he would make love to his wife on their wedding night, but instead he was trying to fall asleep on the couch downstairs.

_I can't sleep now, no, not like I used to  
_ _I can't breathe in and out like I need to_

They had both agreed that they would take things slow, and getting married was overwhelming enough for the day. Even if they had admitted to their feelings, Jason knew that it would be moving too fast if he had spent the night in her bed. Also, they didn’t want to confuse Cameron and Aiden too much, it was tough enough trying to explain why Jason was staying at their house.

_“Mama, is Jason sleeping over,” Cameron asked after Elizabeth had picked him and Aiden up from daycare and Jason was waiting for them at home._

_“Cam, Jason and I have something to tell you,” Elizabeth said as she put Aiden down with his toys on the floor._

_Cameron nodded his head and sat down on the couch. Elizabeth sat down beside him, and Jason remained standing, not quite sure what to do. “Cam, Jason is going to be staying here now. Is that okay,” she tentatively asked him._

_“Is Jason going to be my new Daddy,” Cameron whispered, looking up at the blonde. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Elizabeth noticed his hesitation and stepped up._

_“You know your Daddy loves you, right,” Elizabeth smiled as she said this, trying to reassure her confused eight year old son. Cameron frowned, “Daddy doesn’t love me. If he did, he wouldn’t have left us.”_

_Jason was shocked at Cameron’s words; not quite knowing how hard Lucky’s leaving was for Cameron. A tear slid down Elizabeth’s cheek as she realized her son was still hurting after a year._

_“Cameron Lewis Webber, your Daddy loves you the most in this world. Daddy had a really hard time with Jakey’s accident and he…”_

_Elizabeth had no idea how to explain her first love’s abandonment to her son. Cameron looked to his mother, and gently touched her hand._

_“It’s okay Mama. I forgive Daddy for leaving, but I’m not going to leave you. I love you Mommy,” Cameron whispered and Elizabeth felt the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Cameron reached over and she wrapped her arms around her son, who was wiser beyond his years. “I love you too Cam, and I’m not going anywhere either. I’m always going to be here for you and Aiden,” Elizabeth confessed as she kissed her son’s cheek. Cameron nodded his head and held onto his mother a little it tighter._

_Jason watched the heartbreaking scene in front of him, and finally sat down beside the two people he love the most in this world._

_“Jason is here to stay too, right,” Cameron asked as he pulled away from Elizabeth. Cameron looked over at Jason, looking for him to say something._

_“Cameron, I will always be here for you, your mother and your brother. I won’t leave you. I promise,” Jason comforted him, and his mother. “So why is Jason living with us,” Cameron asked, still not quite sure of the situation._

_“Well, when two people are married, they live together,” Elizabeth explained and Cameron nodded his head in understanding. “Hey Mama, can I have two Daddies,” Cameron enthusiastically asked._

_Elizabeth laughed, along with Jason, “You sure can Cameron, as long as it’s okay with Jason.” She looked over at him, knowing how he would feel. She watched as he looked at Cameron, and saw the unconditional love shining in his eyes for the little boy._

_“Cam, I know I’m not going to replace the space in your heart for your Daddy, but maybe you can make a new place in your heart for me,” Jason asked and Cameron pondered this._

_“I can do that,” Cameron said. Jason smiled, and Cameron hugged his father. “All right Cam, I think it’s time for bed. You had a long day,” Elizabeth announced._

_“But Mama, I’m not tired,” Cameron complained as he yawned. Both parents laughed at their son’s antics. “Can Jason tuck me in,” Cameron asked and Elizabeth looked over at Jason._

_“I sure can, buddy. I’ll race you upstairs,” Jason said quickly before jumping off the couch. He let Cameron beat him up the steps and followed him to his room._

_“Okay Cam, you’re too fast for me,” Jason said as he held in side and Cameron leaped into his bed. Tucking the blankets around the small boy, Jason kneeled down beside him._

_“Good night Cam,” Jason whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Jason, can we go to the park tomorrow,” Cameron asked as Jason went to leave the room. “I think that sounds like a great idea,” Jason mused._

_“Sleep tight,” Jason said as he turned off the light. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Cameron retorted and Jason smiled as he closed the door behind him._

Jason shook himself out of his recent memories, and checked the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning and he had yet to fall asleep. His mind was running at a million miles per minute and thousands of thoughts were flooding his head.

_It's breaking ice now to make any movement  
_ _What's your vice? You know that mine's the illusion_

Throwing off his blanket, Jason got up and walked upstairs. Not bothering to pull on a shirt, he moved down the hallway in nothing but his navy blue cotton shorts.

_So don't sit still, don't you move away from here  
_ _So goodbye apathy, so long fancy free_

Peering into Cameron’s room, he could see the little boy tucked underneath a mountain of covers. He could hear the steady breaths of Cameron sleeping and Jason smiled as he closed the door behind him.

_Goodbye apathy  
_ _I don't wanna be you_

Jason looked into the room opposite of Cameron’s to see Aiden sound asleep in his crib. Looking around his room, Jason noticed the mural of an African plain on the walls. He touched the figure of a giraffe and a zebra. Jason smiled at the memory of when he told Elizabeth about Africa and how he read to Michael about the animals in Africa.

He stoops over the crib, seeing Aide sprawled out, clutching a small teddy bear in his arms. Jason tucked a blanket around Aiden, and gently touched his cheek.

Jason smiled, as he remembered watching Aiden sleep in his stroller while he had breakfast with Elizabeth at Kelly’s a couple of months ago. He had finally reached the last room, and carefully opened the door. Jason could make out Elizabeth buried underneath a mound of blankets, similar sleep patterns to her eldest son.

_I don't walk right, not like I used to  
_ _There's a jump in my step as I rush to see you_

He listened to her soft snores. Smiling to himself, Jason makes his way back downstairs, and sits back down on the couch.

Jason lay back down, but still, his body refused him to fall asleep. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Jason quickly snapped to attention, only to see Elizabeth standing on the landing. She was wearing an old PCU sweatshirt and red flannel pajama pants. She quickly took his form, noticing that he was wearing slightly less clothes.

“I hope I didn’t wake you up,” he whispered as she sat down on the couch beside him. “No, I just heard you on Aiden’s baby monitor. I’m a light sleeper, and with two young children, I’m used to it,” Elizabeth murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Jason apologized, but Elizabeth waved off it off. “Jason, it’s okay, really. I should be the one apologizing for making you sleep on this lumpy couch,” Elizabeth said.

Jason grinned, “Well, it’s not your studio’s couch, but it’s close enough.” He heard her chuckle in the dark. “You should be sleeping in a bed, not on a couch,” Elizabeth mused and he heard the tone in her voice.

Looking up from the couch, Jason sees the invitation in her eyes. “Elizabeth, I don’t want to move too fast for you, it’s not fair-”

Elizabeth grinned, “It’s just sleep, Jason. Nothing else. I’m your wife now; I should be taking care of you.”

Jason nodded his head, and Elizabeth got up. He followed her upstairs and towards her room. He closed the door behind him and stood near the door. He watched as she took off her sweatshirt, wearing a black tank top underneath.

She slid underneath the covers, and he hesitated. “C’mon, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before,” she teased him and he rolled his eyes.

Jason moved over to the other side of the bed and gently slid in. He stayed on his side of the bed, tempted to move closer, but not wanting to break her trust.

_I could be happy here as long as you're near to me  
_ _As long as you're close to me_

He knew how much trust she placed in him by sharing a bed with him. Regardless of sex, she trusted him to respect her and to protect her. It was a feeling he had never felt before, and would never forget.

_Now that I'm alright I can help you out_  
 _I'll be what you need  
_ _Goodbye apathy, goodbye apathy_

She turned on her side, facing him. They stared at each other for a while, until she smiled and he smiled back.

“Good night,” she sighed, and Jason nodded his head. He watched her for a little while longer before finally closing his eyes.

_Goodbye apathy, goodbye apathy_

His mind finally allowed him rest, for his family was safe and asleep.


	12. Sucker Punch

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 12**

**_Sucker Punch_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Jason lay back down, but still, his body refused him to fall asleep. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Jason quickly snapped to attention, only to see Elizabeth standing on the landing._

_She was wearing an old PCU sweatshirt and red flannel pajama pants. She quickly took his form, noticing that he was wearing slightly less clothes._

_“I hope I didn’t wake you up,” he whispered as she sat down on the couch beside him. “No, I just heard you on Aiden’s baby monitor. I’m a light sleeper, and with two young children, I’m used to it,” Elizabeth murmured._

_“I’m sorry,” Jason apologized, but Elizabeth waved off it off. “Jason, it’s okay, really. I should be the one apologizing for making you sleep on this lumpy couch,” Elizabeth said._

_Jason grinned, “Well, it’s not your studio’s couch, but it’s close enough.” He heard her chuckle in the dark. “You should be sleeping in a bed, not on a couch,” Elizabeth mused and he heard the tone in her voice._

_Looking up from the couch, Jason sees the invitation in her eyes. “Elizabeth, I don’t want to move too fast for you, it’s not fair-”_

_Elizabeth grinned, “It’s just sleep, Jason. Nothing else. I’m your wife now; I should be taking care of you.”_

_Jason nodded his head, and Elizabeth got up. He followed her upstairs and towards her room. He closed the door behind him and stood near the door. He watched as she took off her sweatshirt, wearing a black tank top underneath._

_She slid underneath the covers, and he hesitated. “C’mon, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before,” she teased him and he rolled his eyes._

_Jason moved over to the other side of the bed and gently slid in. He stayed on his side of the bed, tempted to move closer, but not wanting to break her trust._

_He knew how much trust she placed in him by sharing a bed with him. Regardless of sex, she trusted him to respect her and to protect her. It was a feeling he had never felt before, and would never forget._

_She turned on her side, facing him. They stared at each other for a while, until she smiled and he smiled back._

_“Good night,” she sighed, and Jason nodded his head. He watched her for a little while longer before finally closing his eyes._

_His mind finally allowed him rest, for his family was safe and asleep._

_~November 15 th, 2012~_

It was their first fight as a married couple. It was a pointless fight, but there was yelling involved. Jason was grateful that Cameron was at a sleepover and Aiden was a deep sleeper.

He couldn’t remember how the fight started; it was probably something stupid and trivial. Even though Jason had confessed to his love for her in front of Carly and Sonny of all people, Elizabeth still doubted him.

_Push and pull me closer  
_ _Habit forming, you should stay far away_

And honestly, he couldn’t really blame her. They had never been so open with their feelings before, and it honestly scared him. It scared him that there was a possibility that if he let her all the way in, she could hurt him.

It was almost as painful to imagine if he did the same to her. So he let her yell, because he knew she needed to get this out, or it would eat her up inside.

_Colored caffeine, magic  
_ _Lights my night I'm aware of my face, too late_

“How could you ever take her back? How could you even look at her after all she had done to Jake,” she yelled at him. Elizabeth’s hands were on her hips, just waiting for him to come up with a good answer.

She was furious, beyond the point of reason, but damn it, he still wanted to be right in this.

“Did you forget when you said you would rather be alone than without me? That I was the one person you wanted but couldn’t be with? Where the hell did that go Jason? Were those just words, nothing but to make me believe that you cared,” Elizabeth exclaimed.

_After all is said and done,  
_ _I am not the one,  
_ _I am not the one._

“Just words? Elizabeth, you know I never say anything I don’t mean,” he yelled back at her. “I deserved Sam. I would never be good enough to be with someone better. She was easy, and she was always there,” he defended.

An angry tear slid down her cheek. “How could you want a child with the woman who put our son in danger twice,” she softly asked him. Early into their argument, Elizabeth realized that yelling was getting nowhere, except for making her feel momentarily…good.

“I tried to give Sam what she wanted, and I tried to make it work because I owed it to her. I was the reason she couldn’t have children, and in some misguided attempt of guilt, I…I don’t know…I took on the role of providing Sam with a child,” he calmly explained.

Elizabeth said nothing as she sat down on the couch. All the anger had left her body and all that was left were regret and sadness. Jason noticed the change in her demeanor, and his anger started to dissipate as well.

Sitting down in the armchair, he waits a few minutes before he asks his next question. “Why did you go back to Lucky? Why did you go back to him after he had hurt you continually with his addiction and infidelity?”

Elizabeth’s eyebrow rose at him, just tempting him to continue, but he gave it right back. It was only fair that she had asked him about Sam. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Jason patiently waited for her to answer, knowing that they had to get this out in the open for their marriage to work.

“I tried to make it work again for the sake of my sons, because they needed a father,” she bitterly said and it hit Jason like a ton of bricks. If he hadn’t abandoned her after Jake’s kidnapping, he would have been Cameron and Jake’s sole father figure.

Jason sighed before he asked his final question about the man that had been plaguing their relationship since the first day they met. “Why did you always pick him, even all those years ago?”

Elizabeth looked over at Jason, seeing that he genuinely wanted to know the answer and reason behind it. She knew that she had led him on while she was dating Lucky, and he finally confronted her about it. She still chose Lucky, because in some sick and twisted way, she owed it to him.

Years later, Elizabeth realized that yes, Lucky did help her after her rape, but he was not the same boy that returned. She tried to make excuses for him, but realized that that wasn’t the kind of woman she wanted to be.

The fight had grown quiet and somber. They were moving into dangerous and newfound territory. Jason had never asked this question before, but now he needed to know.

“Lucky was…the safe choice. I had never been with another man before him and he had always been there for me since my rape. I thought Lucky was the love of my life since I was fifteen…how do I let go of that,” she rhetorically asked. Jason had no answer for her.

“But after Lucky came back, he wasn’t the same boy I fell in love with. I tried making excuses for his actions and behaviors, because in some warped thinking of mine, I thought I owed it to him. But soon after you left, I realized that wasn’t the kind of woman I wanted to be. The only regret I held during that time was not admitting what I just said,” Elizabeth calmly clarified.

Jason nodded his head, gaining some insight to what was going through his wife’s head during that dark and confusing time.

_After all is said and done,  
_ _You are still the one,  
_ _You are still the one._

“Most of all…I was scared,” Elizabeth whispered as she looked into Jason’s deep and soulful gaze. “You were scared of me,” he asked. “I was scared of what you represented. Freedom. I had never felt it with anyone else, and it was the one thing I craved during that time in my life. What I felt for you back then Jason…it scared me. It was the most powerful thing I had experience since my rape and my feelings for you scared me.” 

_Perfect measured pieces,  
_ _Fit together you and I,  
_ _Hey bright eyes._

He could see the fear in her eyes, and he carefully moved from the armchair to the couch next to her. Jason placed one of her hands in his, letting her know she was safe with him. They grew silent, tired of fighting with each other.

“If I give in what I’m feeling, if I even allow myself one ounce of happiness, who’s to say the world won’t come crashing down on me again,” Elizabeth mused as she stood up and walked over to the mantle.

_Don’t deny my weakness,  
_ _You’re the jaded,_

Jason silently watched as she lovingly stroked a picture of Jake. He knew that she was strong, but she couldn’t survive a similar event to Jake’s death. Trying a different approach, Jason stands up.

_I’m the strength right behind you  
_ _Behind you_

He slowly moves toward her, until he standing inches behind her. He gently places his hands on her hips, and he feels her flinch in his arms. Jason murmured her name, and she heard how defeated he sounded. Quickly turning her around, Jason presses his lips to hers, and caught her by surprise.

Not wanting to think about their past or their future, Jason demanded that they stay in the present, in the moment. He slid his tongue against her lips, begging her to open them.

_After all is said and done,  
_ _I am not the one,  
_ _I am not the one._

She complies, and tries to fight for control. Jason smiles into their kiss, and gives her control for a moment. Feeling a satisfactory moan in her mouth, Jason pushes her up against the mantle and let her feel how much he wanted her.

_After all is said and done,  
_ _You are still the one,  
_ _You are still the one._

Running his hand down her sides, Jason places his fingers in her jeans’ belt loops and pulls her even closer to him. He moves one hand to the mantle, keeping both of them upright while the other supported her back.

Elizabeth gently nipped his lip, earning a playful growl from him. She pulls away and kisses his neck. Her lips softly touch his skin, leaving a trail of heat down his neck and to his collarbone.

Knowing that he can’t wait much longer, Jason pulls her into his arms and whisks her away upstairs. Kicking open her door, Jason breaks off the kiss to put her down on her bed. Closing the door behind him, Jason swiftly pulls off his shirt and joins his wife in their bed.

_After all is said and done,  
_ _I am not the one,  
_ _I am not the one._

Jason slowly crawled over her, making sure not to put too much of his weight on her. He felt her hands on his back, her nails gently scratching his aching skin.

Looking into her eyes, he could see sadness and regret in her beautiful blue spheres. Jason watched as it slowly ate at her, and he knew that something had to give.

Gently touching his nose to hers, he places a chaste kiss on her lips, and touches his forehead with hers.

“I love you,” he whispered and she nodded her head, but he shook his head. “I need you to hear you say it.” She playfully rolled her eyes, trying to mask the recent pain they had drug up. “I love you.”

_After all is said and done,  
_ _You are still the one,_

Jason smiled, “Our lives are finally in sync. Not just for one night or one month, but for a lifetime.”

Elizabeth knew that she could trust him. Other times she had trusted him and he had let her down, but this time…this time was different.

It was like their lives had finally got up to each other.

_You are still the one._

They were finally _free_.


	13. Feel Again

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 13**

**_Feel Again_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_Knowing that he can’t wait much longer, Jason pulls her into his arms and whisks her away upstairs. Kicking open her door, Jason breaks off the kiss to put her down on her bed. Closing the door behind him, Jason swiftly pulls off his shirt and joins his wife in their bed._

_Jason slowly crawled over her, making sure not to put too much of his weight on her. He felt her hands on his back, her nails gently scratching his aching skin._

_Looking into her eyes, he could see sadness and regret in her beautiful blue spheres. Jason watched as it slowly ate at her, and he knew that something had to give._

_Gently touching his nose to hers, he places a chaste kiss on her lips, and touches his forehead with hers._

_“I love you,” he whispered and she nodded her head, but he shook his head. “I need you to hear you say it.” She playfully rolled her eyes, trying to mask the recent pain they had drug up. “I love you.”_

_Jason smiled, “Our lives are finally in sync. Not just for one night or one month, but for a lifetime.”_

_Elizabeth knew that she could trust him. Other times she had trusted him and he had let her down, but this time…this time was different._

_It was like their lives had finally got up to each other._

_They were finally free._

_~November 15 th, 2012~_

Sitting up, Jason pulled Elizabeth with him. She straddled his hips, and started to grind into him. He smiled into their kiss, loving how eager she was.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
_ _I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

Pulling away, he lifts her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Jason reaches up to run his fingers down her cheek. Feeling the heat on her skin, Elizabeth’s body starts to react to his stimulating touch.

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
_ _Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

He reaches up to feel her lips against his. Coaxing her to open her mouth, Jason slowly pushes her back into the bed, his body covering hers.

_Heart's still beating but it's not working  
_ _It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

Needing her to know how safe she was with him, Jason gently pleasures her body, taking the time to indulge his wife. With their clothes eventually stripped away, Jason leaned in close.

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
_ _Yeah, my heart is numb_

“When I’m with you Elizabeth, I can feel again,” he whispered against her ear. Smiling he kisses the spot behind her ear, and with the combination of what his hands were doing to her body, he almost brought her over the edge.

_But with you  
_ _I feel again_

She nipped at his ear, impatiently waiting for him to continue his tour of her body. Laughing against her skin, he continues to tease her a bit more by sucking and licking her neck.

_Yeah, with you  
_ _I can feel again_

Elizabeth scoffs and rolls them over so she’s on top. Jason grins up at her, and she smiles back. Leaning down, she trails kisses down his chest, past his abdomen and right above the hem of his boxer briefs.

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
_ _I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

She heard him groan with frustration, and this time she was the one doing the teasing. Jason placed his hands on her hips, letting her know that he was ready. Moving her lips back up to his, Elizabeth fights for dominance and he relinquishes control.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
_ _I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

Elizabeth can feel that he’s ready for her, and she lets him take the reins. Rolling them back over, Jason pauses for a moment. Smiling, he looks into her eyes and runs a hand through her hair.

_Heart still beating but it's not working  
_ _It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

“I love you Elizabeth,” he murmured. She blushed, hearing the huskiness in her voice. Leaning down to capture her luscious lips, Jason enters her just as their lips touch.

_But with you  
_ _I feel again_

He heard her gasp, and gave her a moment to adjust to his size. He looked into her eyes, making sure that she was comfortable, but her hips started to rock against his.

_And with you  
_ _I can feel again_

Jason chuckled, and started off at a slow pace. She begged him to go faster, but he wanted to enjoy this, make it last forever. Finally, he couldn’t hold back any longer, and they rock together just before they reach the edge.

Elizabeth beats him over, and she moans his name. He quickly follows, sighing her name as he collapses on her. His body was sated, and he didn’t want to move, but knew that his weight would start to hurt her.

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
_ _I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her vanilla sweet scent. Her fingers kneaded through his soft hair, and her nails gently scratched his scalp.

Jason sighs and rolls them over, still connected. Pulling her into his protective embrace, she lets out a sigh of content.

“Was it always that good,” she whispered. Jason chuckled as she kissed his chest. “No, this was definitely better,” he replied as she swung her leg over his hip, pulling them even closer to one another.

_A little wiser now but you show me  
_ _Yeah, I feel again_

“Well then, we have a lot to look forward to,” she joked and he laughed along with her. He couldn’t recall it ever being this easy around her, this calm and relaxing.

_Feel again..._

But it was also the first time they had ever been so open with each other. Kissing her forehead, Jason feels her relax in his arms, and soon joins her in slumber.


	14. Made For You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 14**

**_Made For You_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her vanilla sweet scent. Her fingers kneaded through his soft hair, and her nails gently scratched his scalp._

_Jason sighs and rolls them over, still connected. Pulling her into his protective embrace, she lets out a sigh of content._

_“Was it always that good,” she whispered. Jason chuckled as she kissed his chest. “No, this was definitely better,” he replied as she swung her leg over his hip, pulling them even closer to one another._

_“Well then, we have a lot to look forward to,” she joked and he laughed along with her. He couldn’t recall it ever being this easy around her, this calm and relaxing._

_But it was also the first time they had ever been so open with each other. Kissing her forehead, Jason feels her relax in his arms, and soon joins her in slumber._

_~November 16 th, 2012~_

Jason had been awake for a few minutes, content with just watching her sleeping beside him. He was propped up on his elbow while she was lying on her stomach. He listened to her quietly inhale and exhale air; as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_I was riding thinking with my long hand  
_ _Put dream to paper everything was sinking_

Reaching out, he places his fingertips on her bare back, gently touching her. He knew he was being selfish by waking her up, but he wasn’t so tired anymore.

Turning her head to look at him, Elizabeth smiles once she sees that he’s awake. Lying on her side, she scoots closer to him. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead when he feels her arms wrap around his torso. Her leg hooks around his, pulling herself even closer to him. Grinning, she looks up at him.

_Then start to wonder how you're gonna handle me  
_ _When I'm under, swimming in the darkest sea_

It was still dark outside, figuring that she only slept for a few hours. Jason rolls them over so she’s straddling him. Leaning down, she presses kisses down his neck, chest and stops right above his navel. She hears him growl in protest when he felt her stop. Quickly easing his tension, she lets him enter her, and sets a slow rhythm. Jason’s hands were on her hips, guiding her through her ministrations.

_Everybody wants to make it, it's all yours  
_ _Everybody wants to take it, it's all yours_

They soon climaxed together, and she collapsed on his chest. Still connected, they stayed that way, Jason running a hand through her hair as she listened to his heartbeat.

_Everybody wants to make it, it's all yours  
_ _Everybody wants to take it, t-t-take it_

The sun soon crept through the windows, but they barely noticed. They had stayed up the whole night, either talking about certain things or making love to each other.

It was a night neither would ever forget, and the best part was that each night could be like this for the rest of their lives.

_Can you feel all the love?  
_ _Can you feel all the love?_

They were entangled in each other, Elizabeth wasn’t sure where her body ended and his started. He was intently staring at her, causing her to blush and blink.

_You feel all the love  
_ _Can you feel all the love like it was made for you?_

“I win,” he says with a husky voice. He grins and kisses her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he would always win a stare down contest. “Okay, if you could be anywhere right now, where would it be and why,” she asked him, her fingers grazing his muscular bicep.

_Like it was made for you  
_ _Like it was made for you  
_ _It was made for you_

“I’m right where I want to be,” he said, his hand running far south of her back. Elizabeth gasps, but she doesn’t let him get away with that answer.

“That’s not a fair answer,” she corrected him. Jason rolled his eyes, “I answered your question, didn’t I?”

_Tell me something, something that can move me  
_ _T-tell me lies and I swear you're gonna lose me_

“Well…yes, but you know what I mean,” she clarified. Jason nodded his head and pretended to think about it. “If I could be anywhere right now, instead of lying in bed with my soul mate, I guess it would be…on the floor with my soul mate,” Jason hastily said before pulling them out of the bed and onto the bed.

_Like an ocean jealous of the fish  
_ _It feeds you devotion, swimming inside of me_

Elizabeth laughed as she fell on top of him, and she had dragged the sheet with her. She propped herself up, one hand tracing the lines of his chest and the other touching his upper lip.

_Can you feel all the love?  
_ _Can you feel all the love?_

“Okay Mr. Morgan, I guess I’ll let that slide,” she teased him. “Good Mrs. Morgan, because that was the only answer I was going to give,” he replied. She smiled, a shiver running down her spine at being called Mrs. Morgan.

“My turn,” Jason says as he places a hand behind his head while the other rests on her hip. “If I promise not to get upset, can you tell me something that you’d like to change in me but don’t have the nerve to tell me,” he asked her.

Elizabeth was surprised by his question, but she gave it a genuine thought. “If I could change anything about you, I wish you wouldn’t worry so much. You worry about everyone else around you, trying to keep them safe, but you never take time out for yourself,” she honestly answered. “And me?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing,” he said and again she smirked at him. “Good answer,” she replied as she reached down to taste his lips.

“The biggest thing that puts a smile on your face is…” she asks him. “Riding my motorcycle on the cliff roads with the wind in my face and feeling fearless,” he replied and they both had big grins on their faces as they recalled memories of his motorcycle.

“What was the best decision you ever made,” he asked her, slightly already knowing her answer. “Stopping to get a coffee on December 1st, 1999,” she whispered.

_You feel all the love?  
_ _Can you feel all the love?_

He smiled, knowing what that date was, for he would never forget it. It was the day she found him shot in the snow.

_Like it was made for you  
_ _Like it was made for you_

“And the best decision you ever made,” she asked him. “Marrying you,” Jason murmurs as he picks her up and places her back in bed.

* * *

 

Elizabeth’s alarm clock went off and Jason rolled over to turn it off. Looking back, he’s glad she didn’t wake up. Lying back down, Jason wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

She turns in her sleep and latches onto him, feeling his warmth. Just as his eyes close, Aiden could be heard on the baby monitor. Both of their eyes opened and they sat up in bed.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, and went to get up, but Jason waves her off. “I’ll get him, you relax in bed. You didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” he says with a cheeky grin. She smirks and slaps his butt as he gets out of bed.

Grinning, he pulls on a pair of grey cotton sweatpants. Turning around to look at her, Jason smiles to see her quite satisfied in bed. Giving her one last smile, Jason opens the door and goes over to Aiden’s room.

Seeing the little boy standing in his crib, Jason walks over and picks him up. Aiden laughs as Jason tickles his stomach. “Daddy, me hungry.”

_Like it was made for you  
_ _It was made for you_

Jason smiles, still not quite getting over Aiden calling him Dad. He had said it a couple weeks ago, and it brought both Elizabeth and him to tears. “Okay Aiden, let’s go make you breakfast,” he says, placing Aiden on his shoulders.

_Can you feel  
_ _Can you feel  
_ _Can you feel_

Aiden squeals as Jason carries him downstairs. “Daddy, airplane,” he yells and Jason picks up Aiden off his shoulders. Holding him at arm’s length, Jason runs around the run with a giggling Aiden.

Running into the kitchen, Jason places him in his highchair. Grabbing pancake mix, Jason makes chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

_All the right friends in all the right places  
_ _All the right moves in all the right faces_

“Daddy, naners,” Aiden said. Jason smiled and turned from attending to the stove. “Aiden, what’s the magic word,” he asked him. “Daddy, naners please,” Aiden says with a smile.

_All the right friends in all the right places  
_ _All the right moves and all the right places_

Jason nods his head and cuts up a banana for him. Placing all the food on a tray, Aiden latches onto his back as he carries the tray upstairs. Opening the door, he sees a surprised Elizabeth in bed.

“You made breakfast,” she asked him as he placed the tray in front of her. “I thought we could have breakfast in bed,” Jason informed her. Gently placing Aiden down on the bed, Jason sits down next to his wife.

_Can you feel all the love?  
_ _Can you feel all the love?_

Aiden crawls into Elizabeth’s lap, and she helps him with his bananas. Jason sips at his coffee and watches as his wife interacts with his son. “You didn’t have to do all this,” she told him and Jason smiled. “I like doing things for you.”

Elizabeth nodded her head as she helped Aiden hold his fork and eat some scrambled eggs. Jason wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_You feel all the love  
_ _Can you feel all the love like it was made for you?_

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in bed with you and my son, eating breakfast,” Elizabeth whispered and Jason smiled along with her. “Well, you better get used to it,” he told her.

_Like it was made for you  
_ _Like it was made for you_

Placing a finger underneath her chin, and he pulls her face to his, sealing their perfect night and morning. Pulling away, they ate their breakfast, occasionally laughing at Aiden’s antics.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth, and the same thought ran through both of their minds.

_It was made for you_

That every decision they had ever made, every mistake they had ever made, led them to this one perfect moment.


	15. Passenger

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

**_Passenger_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_“You made breakfast,” she asked him as he placed the tray in front of her. “I thought we could have breakfast in bed,” Jason informed her. Gently placing Aiden down on the bed, Jason sits down next to his wife._ _  
_

_Aiden crawls into Elizabeth’s lap, and she helps him with his bananas. Jason sips at his coffee and watches as his wife interacts with his son. “You didn’t have to do all this,” she told him and Jason smiled. “I like doing things for you."_

_Elizabeth nodded her head as she helped Aiden hold his fork and eat some scrambled eggs. Jason wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder._

_“I can’t believe I’m sitting in bed with you and my son, eating breakfast,” Elizabeth whispered and Jason smiled along with her. “Well, you better get used to it,” he told her._

_Placing a finger underneath her chin, and he pulls her face to his, sealing their perfect night and morning. Pulling away, they ate their breakfast, occasionally laughing at Aiden’s antics._

_Jason looked down at Elizabeth, and the same thought ran through both of their minds._

_That every decision they had ever made, every mistake they had ever made, led them to this one perfect moment._

_~December 20 th, 2012~_

“What does the defendant plead?”

Jason looked to Diane before he answered. “Not guilty, your Honor.” The judge nodded and looked to the prosecutor to begin.

_I saw your face, stuck in a crowd  
_ _Silently screaming out loud_

He listened to the woman’s argument, occasionally looking at the jury she addressed. Jason noticed that they agreed with what they were saying, but the DA lacked any evidence. All she had was that Ewen Keenan had taken Elizabeth from her home.

_I felt the beat echo your heart  
_ _Throw me a line cause its too far_

The murder weapon was missing, and Patrick had agreed to testify that Ewen had attacked him. The DA sat down after her opening argument and Diane smirked at Jason as she stood up.

“My client is a family man. He has a loving wife, two young sons that adore him, and a stable and meaningful job. Mr. Morgan was a previous partner of Sonny Corinthos, but he retired from the coffee business three months ago. He now runs a security business for the upstanding citizens of New York City. Mr. Morgan has turned his life around, and should be considered the hero of this trial. He had contracted the deadly fever from the water toxin, but he was still able to save his now-wife against a crazy psychopath, that also attacked one of General Hospital’s top surgeons. Mr. Morgan is not guilty of murder. Mr. Morgan is a hero of Port Charles, and the only thing he wants is to be at home with his family.”

Diane nodded to the jury, who looked at each other. They liked the family man angle Diane was spinning, and the DA was fuming in her seat. Jason smiled to Diane as she sat back down.

“I hooked them good,” she whispered as the judge asked the DA for any witnesses. The DA brought in one of Dr. Keenan’s previous patients, and asked them questions about how he treated them.

The man told the DA that Ewen was a good doctor, very personable and likeable. The DA asked if Dr. Keenan was capable of kidnapping and attempted murder, and the man said that Dr. Keenan would never hurt a fly.

The DA thanked the patient and said that were all her witnesses. The judge asked Diane is she had any witnesses she wished to summon to the stand.

“I do, your honor. I wish to call to the stand, Patrick Drake.” Jason turned around and watched as Patrick walked into the courtroom and up to the witness stand.

Diane asked him questions. “How long did you work with Dr. Keenan?”

“About six months, he was a psychologist at General Hospital,” Patrick answered. “And in those six months, do you get any weird vibes from Dr. Keenan?”

“No, Dr. Keenan was a good man and a good upstanding doctor,” Patrick honestly answered. “If Dr. Keenan was such an upstanding doctor, then what would make him kidnap a mother of two?”

“Objection, speculation,” the DA called out. “Sustained, rephrase the question Ms. Miller.”

Diane nodded her head. “Mr. Drake, the day Elizabeth Webber was kidnapped, did my client warn you about Dr. Keenan?”

“Yes, he came to General Hospital and told me to keep an eye on Elizabeth and not to trust Dr. Keenan,” Patrick recalled.

“And did you keep an eye on Elizabeth?”

“I visited Elizabeth at her house, and found Ewen was holding her and she was trying to pull away. They were arguing about something.”

“What were they arguing about,” Diane asked, knowing that this was going to be the fatal blow. “Elizabeth accused Dr. Keenan of working with Jerry Jacks.”

“Jerry Jacks, the criminal and murderer?”

“Yes,” Patrick said as he nodded his head. “What happened next?”

“I confronted Ewen about it, and Elizabeth told me that he was working with Jerry Jacks. Dr. Keenan said that he thought he would never go this far.”

“So, Dr. Keenan, upstanding doctor, was in cohorts with deadly criminal and murderer Jerry Jacks?”

“Yes.”

“And what happened after you confronted Dr. Keenan?”

“Elizabeth asked him to leave, but he refused. I demanded that he leave, and he finally did. I made sure Elizabeth was all right and she called Jason Morgan.”

“What happened next,” Diane asked with a slight grimace. “Dr. Keenan reentered Elizabeth’s house through the back door with a baseball bat. I tried to defend Elizabeth, but he hit me in the back of the head and knocked me unconscious.”

“So, Dr. Keenan, who presumably wouldn’t hurt a fly, attacked you for no good reason?”

“Yes,” Patrick nodded. “And how did Dr. Keenan seem before he attacked you?”

“He seemed crazed, as if he no control over himself.”

“No further questions, your honor.”

The DA declined to ask Patrick any questions, knowing that it was no use after his defining testimony.

_All that you want, all that you see  
_ _All that you thought that you believe_

“What’s next,” Jason whispered to Diane. “Next we see the DA struggle to procure any evidence, which there isn’t any, and we plead your case as self-defense. Patrick’s testimony was devastating for her; the jury will come around to our side. Just don’t do anything stupid like last time,” Diane said with a smirk.

_Is it enough? Do you think its too much?  
_ _You say you only trust what you can touch_

Jason rolled his eyes, as they both remembered Jason yelling at Ric to back off of Elizabeth five years ago.

_All you got to do is reach out for it_

“You don’t have to worry this time. My wife won’t be up on the stand,” Jason said with a slight blush and Diane smiled to him.

_All that you want  
_ _Is standing right in front of you_

“The court will be adjourned for today. The jury will make its decision tomorrow at ten o’clock.”

Everyone got up and left the courtroom. Jason thanked Diane and Patrick and headed to his car. Driving home, Jason gets out and loosens his tie as he opens the front door.

_All that you need  
_ _Is love...._

“Daddy’s home,” Cameron yells from the couch. He gets up and runs to Jason’s awaiting arms.

_All that you want  
_ _Is standing right in front of you_

“Hey Cam,” Jason said with a smile as he picked him up. Walking him over to the couch, Jason sits down and watches as his two sons play with their action figures. 

_All that you need_

_Is love..._

He feels Elizabeth’s hand on his shoulder and he stands up to greet her. “Wow, my husband should wear a suit more often,” Elizabeth says as she takes him in. “Nice try, but this will be a rare occurrence,” he teased her.

_All that I want, all that I need  
_ _All that I thought I believed_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and led him into the kitchen where she was making dinner. He pulled her back and places a kiss on her lips.

“What was that for,” she asks after he finally pulls away. “I missed my wife,” he said with a smile as he locked his arms around her waist.

_Was it enough? Sure not too much?  
_ _Now you’re the only thing that I can trust_

“How did court go,” she asked him. “I think it went well. With Patrick’s testimony, I think we’re going to be just fine,” he says, noticing the worry in her eyes.

“Good, because I just want to put this all behind us,” she whispered, ready to move on with her life.

“I’m ready to start my life with you, Cameron and Aiden,” he whispered back, rocking them back and forth.

She went to say something, but closed her mouth. He raised a finger to her lips, his eyes asking her to say what she wanted to say.

“I don’t know how to say this,” she honestly admitted and Jason grew confused.

“Whatever it is, you know you can tell me,” he said as he nudged her with his nose. She grinned and kissed his lips.

“Okay, well…we’ve been very…active lately,” she said with a blush and he grinned. They had been very active in bed lately, making up for a lot of lost time.

“And, I haven’t been on birth control for awhile, even before we got back together, and I know you haven’t been using protection-”

_All I got to do is reach out for it_

“You’re pregnant,” he interrupted her, dumbfounded by her confession. She watched for his reaction, and saw the corners of his mouth slowly rise. “I’m pregnant,” Elizabeth says with a smile.

_All that you want  
_ _Is standing right in front of you_

“You’re going to have a baby,” he asked her again, not quite believing her words.

_All that you need  
_ _Is love...._

“We’re going to have a baby,” Elizabeth corrected him. He grinned from ear to ear as he placed a tender hand on her flat stomach. “I like the sound of that,” he whispered.

_All that you want  
_ _Is standing right in front of you_

“Me too,” Elizabeth said as she reached up to taste his lips.

_All that you need  
_ _Is love..._

“We’re going to have a baby,” he repeated after pulling away from their passionate kiss. Elizabeth grinned at him, never seeing him this happy before.

_Its all for you...  
_ _Its all for you..._

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing else except for the life they created together. Fate was telling them they finally got it right.


	16. Good Life

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 " _True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_Good Life_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_He feels Elizabeth’s hand on his shoulder and he stands up to greet her. “Wow, my husband should wear a suit more often,” Elizabeth says as she takes him in. “Nice try, but this will be a rare occurrence,” he teased her._

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and led him into the kitchen where she was making dinner. He pulled her back and places a kiss on her lips._

_“What was that for,” she asks after he finally pulls away. “I missed my wife,” he said with a smile as he locked his arms around her waist._

_“How did court go,” she asked him. “I think it went well. With Patrick’s testimony, I think we’re going to be just fine,” he says, noticing the worry in her eyes._

_“Good, because I just want to put this all behind us,” she whispered, ready to move on with her life._

_“I’m ready to start my life with you, Cameron and Aiden,” he whispered back, rocking them back and forth._

_She went to say something, but closed her mouth. He raised a finger to her lips, his eyes asking her to say what she wanted to say._

_“I don’t know how to say this,” she honestly admitted and Jason grew confused._

_“Whatever it is, you know you can tell me,” he said as he nudged her with his nose. She grinned and kissed his lips._

_“Okay, well…we’ve been very…active lately,” she said with a blush and he grinned. They had been very active in bed lately, making up for a lot of lost time._

_“And, I haven’t been on birth control for awhile, even before we got back together, and I know you haven’t been using protection-”_

_“You’re pregnant,” he interrupted her, dumbfounded by her confession. She watched for his reaction, and saw the corners of his mouth slowly rise. “I’m pregnant,” Elizabeth says with a smile._

_“You’re going to have a baby,” he asked her again, not quite believing her words._

_“We’re going to have a baby,” Elizabeth corrected him. He grinned from ear to ear as he placed a tender hand on her flat stomach. “I like the sound of that,” he whispered._

_“Me too,” Elizabeth said as she reached up to taste his lips._

_“We’re going to have a baby,” he repeated after pulling away from their passionate kiss. Elizabeth grinned at him, never seeing him this happy before._

_Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing else except for the life they created together. Fate was telling them they finally got it right._

_Finally._

_~December 21 st, 2012~_

“Does the prosecutor have a last argument,” the judge asked the DA. The woman shook her head and sat back down.

 _Woke up in London yesterday  
_ _Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

“What is the jury’s verdict,” the judge asks as everyone rises. “Your Honor, the jury finds the defendant not guilty of first degree murder.”

 _Don't really know how I got here  
_ _I got some pictures on my phone_

Jason breathed a silent sigh of relief, but he kept his body still. “The jury finds the defendant guilty of a murderous act in self-defense.”

 _New names and numbers that I don't know  
_ _Address to places like Abbey Road_

Jason’s head whips around to face Diane, but she nods her head. Jason looks back up at the judge. “I hereby sentence the defendant to two hundred days of community service and two years of probation. If probation is violated within those two years, defendant will be subjected to another trial. Court’s adjourned.”

 _Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
_ _We're young enough to say_

Jason closed his eyes, feeling like he just had a heart attack. Diane pats him on the back, but he can barely hear her. All he wanted was to get out of the courtroom and go home to his family.

 _Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life  
_ _This could really be a good life, good life_

Following Diane out of the courtroom, they are immediately bombarded by press and paparazzi. Diane starts to deflect them away with an official statement. He searches the hallway for her, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

 _Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
_ _Like this city is on fire tonight_

Jason remembered when Elizabeth had been there after his mistrial and she hugged him in front of everyone. Turning his head to tell Diane goodbye, she points in the opposite direction.

 _This could really be a good life  
_ _A good, good life_

Following her direction, Jason looks to see his wife standing in the corner of the hallway, away from the press. She smiled once at him, and he quickly moved through the sea of people to her.

 _To my friends in New York, I say hello  
_ _My friends in L.A. they don't know_

Jason wrapped his arms around her, and let out the long breath he had been holding. He held on for a few more seconds before pulling away to kiss her.

 _Where I've been for the past few years or so  
_ _Paris to China to Colorado_

“Thank you for coming,” he whispered as they touched foreheads. “There was nowhere else on this earth I would rather be,” she whispered back, a gentle hand resting on his chest. He placed a hand on her stomach, as if he was feeling their unborn child.

 _Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
_ _Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

“When’s your first appointment,” Jason asked her as he guided down the hallway. “Next week. Kelly managed to squeeze me in,” Elizabeth answered, thanking him for holding the door open for her. “Would it be weird of me to say I’ve never been this excited to visit the hospital,” Jason asked her as they walked to his car.

 _We all got our stories but please tell me  
_ _What there is to complain about_

Elizabeth laughed and tenderly touched his arm. “I think we can let it slide this once,” she joked as she got into the car. Jason smiled, loving their carefree jokes. Closing the door behind her, Jason gets in on his side.

 _When you're happy like a fool  
_ _Let it take you over_

Starting up the car, Jason reaches over and takes her hand in his. “Ready to go home,” he asked her and she smiled. Kissing her hand, they drive in home in silence.

 _When everything is out  
_ _You gotta take it in_

* * *

Walking into their house, Cameron came running down the steps to greet his parents. There had been a definitive attitude change in Cameron since Jason had reentered their life. Even if he wasn’t her husband and just her friend, Elizabeth was grateful for Jason’s fatherly presence in her eldest son’s life.

 _Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life  
_ _This could really be a good life, good life_

“Grams, are you going to stay for dinner,” Cameron asked his great-grandmother after hugging his parents. Audrey got up from couch, where she had been playing with Aiden.

 _Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
_ _Like this city is on fire tonight_

“Maybe another time,” Audrey suggested, knowing how hard of a day it was for Elizabeth and Jason. Elizabeth started to protest, but Audrey wouldn’t have it.

 _This could really be a good life  
_ _A good, good life_

“For goodness sake child, I’m trying to give you time with your husband,” Audrey finally said. Elizabeth and Jason both blushed.

 _Hopelessly  
_ _I feel like there might be something that I'll miss_

Audrey finally started to warm up to Jason, seeing how happy her favorite granddaughter was, and realized that she was, nor had been, happy with Lucky.

 _Hopelessly  
_ _I feel like the window closes oh so quick_

“Well, thank you for watching them Grams,” Elizabeth acknowledged. “Elizabeth, it’s always a pleasure to spoil my great-grandchildren,” Audrey replied.

 _Hopelessly  
_ _I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

Jason opened the door for her. “Now young man, you take good care of my family,” she told him with a wagging finger in his face. Jason smiled and nodded his head, “I will Mrs. Hardy.”

 _'Cause hopelessly  
_ _The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

Audrey smiled, “Please Jason, you’re part of our family now. You can call me Audrey.” Jason nodded his head, “Thanks again for watching them, Audrey.”

 _Oh this has gotta be the good life_  
_This has gotta be the good life  
_ _This could really be a good life, good life_

Elizabeth came up next to them, “Grams, you’re coming over here for Christmas. I believe Steve, Olivia, Dante and Lulu are as well.”

 _Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
_ _Like this city is on fire tonight_

Audrey brightened up at the idea of the extended family coming over. “Oh, it will be so sweet to see the whole family together in this house.”

 _This could really be a good life  
_ _A good, good life_

Both Elizabeth and Jason nodded their heads, and watched as Audrey got into her car and headed back home. Closing the door behind them, Jason follows Elizabeth back over to the couch.

 _Listen  
_ _My friends in New York, I say hello_

He sat down and pulled Elizabeth close. She curled her knees up underneath her and rested her head against his chest. She clicked on the remote and a Christmas song started to play in the background.

 _My friends in L.A. they don't know_  
_Where I've been for the past few years or so  
_ _Paris to China to Colorado_

They watched as Cameron and Aiden played with their racecars on the floor, avoiding the Christmas tree and decorations.

 _Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
_ _Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now_

“I love you,” Elizabeth whispered and Jason kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his warmth. It had been a long and stressful day for the both of them, and they savored the time they had been given with each other.

 _We all got our stories but please tell me  
_ _What there is to complain about_

“I love you too,” Jason whispered. “Thank you for giving me this family,” he told her and she smiled. “Thank you for allowing my to share my happiness with you,” she answered. Jason laughed at how cheesy they sounded, but it didn’t matter because he had never been happier.

 _Oh this has gotta be the good life  
_ _This has gotta be the good life_

It had been two months since Jason Morgan had married Elizabeth Morgan. Even if it was a marriage of convenience at first, it quickly turned to a bond of love once their feelings for one another emerged. They both knew they had been given a second chance, and they didn’t let it go to waste.

_This could really be a good life, good life_

Life had changed drastically for Jason. He was about to celebrate Christmas with his wife and two sons, along with her family, and in a normal house. With all the decisions, good and bad, that he had made over the course of his existence, Jason had to admit he had a good life.


	17. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _“True love has a habit of coming back, usually in the most unexpected ways.”_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**_Won’t Stop_ **

_Previously on Secrets…_

_They watched as Cameron and Aiden played with their racecars on the floor, avoiding the Christmas tree and decorations._

_“I love you,” Elizabeth whispered and Jason kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his warmth. It had been a long and stressful day for the both of them, and they savored the time they had been given with each other._

_“I love you too,” Jason whispered. “Thank you for giving me this family,” he told her and she smiled. “Thank you for allowing my to share my happiness with you,” she answered. Jason laughed at how cheesy they sounded, but it didn’t matter because he had never been happier._

_It had been two months since Jason Morgan had married Elizabeth Morgan. Even if it was a marriage of convenience at first, it quickly turned to a bond of love once their feelings for one another emerged. They both knew they had been given a second chance, and they didn’t let it go to waste._

_Life had changed drastically for Jason. He was about to celebrate Christmas with his wife and two sons, along with her family, and in a normal house. With all the decisions, good and bad, that he had made over the course of his existence, Jason had to admit he had a good life._

_~October 23 rd, 2022~_

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth yawns before rolling over to find the bed empty. Confused, she looks around the room to see it empty. Checking the clock, she had slept late. Getting up, she brushes her teeth in the bathroom.

 _Now I stared at you  
_ _From across the room_

Seeing that Jason had already been in the bathroom, Elizabeth figured that he had left already. Going downstairs, Elizabeth notices a note on coffee table.

 _Until both my eyes were faded  
_ _I was in a rush_

Picking it up, she smiles.

_Good morning, beautiful. Sorry I wasn’t there beside you, but I have a busy day planned for us. Your first present is waiting in the kitchen._

_Always,  
_ _Jason_

Elizabeth grins at the little note. Jason was still as romantic as ever, even ten years later. Pushing the swinging door, Elizabeth is surprised to see her children all dressed up with breakfast on the table.

Aiden was sitting on the counter top, his long legs swinging back and forth. He smiles at his mother, knowing how important this day was to both of his parents. The teenager hops down off the counter and escorts his mother over to the table.

 _I was out of luck  
_ _Now I'm so glad that I waited_

Laid out is large platter of various breakfast foods. Aiden pulled out the chair for Elizabeth. She looked to her left, her oldest daughter beaming up at her. “Ella, did Daddy plan all of this,” Elizabeth asked the ten year old. The little blond nodded her head. Elizabeth smiled and kissed her forehead. “Mommy, dis from Daddy!”

 _Well you were almost there  
_ _Almost mine...yeah_

Elizabeth moved her gaze from Ella to her other precious daughter, Sophia Lila. Her second youngest child was going to be four in a month. Elizabeth ran a hand through Sophia’s brown curls.

 _They say love ain't fair  
_ _But I'm doing fine..._

Sophia held a piece of rolled up paper tied with a red ribbon. “Why don’t you help me, Sophie,” Elizabeth asked her daughter. Sophia nodded her head and pulled one end of the ribbon. Unfurling the paper, Elizabeth straightens it out so she can read it.

_My first present to you, love, is our children. They are a gift each and every day, and they are my greatest accomplishment in this life. I have cherished, and will continue, every waking moment with them. Thank you Elizabeth, for our children._

_Always,  
_ _Jason_

Elizabeth blinked back tears at his endearing note. “Mom, what does it say,” Aiden asked from behind her.

She turned around to see Aiden holding the youngest member of the family, Colton Steven Morgan. The two year old held out his arms to his mother, and Aiden handed him to his mother.

 _Cause I swear it’s you  
_ _I swear it’s you_

Elizabeth kissed the top of his head, his blond hair growing longer every day. “Your daddy thanked me for you guys,” Elizabeth said and Aiden smiled. They ate breakfast, just the five of them. Elizabeth cherished the morning together, knowing it could only be perfect with two family members missing.

She looked over at the counter, which held a picture of Cameron at his high school graduation, with Elizabeth, Jason, Aiden, Ella, Sophia and a baby Colton surrounding him.

 _I swear it’s you that I’ve waited for  
_ _I swear it’s you_

It had been taken a few months ago, and Elizabeth was beaming at her eldest child, a proud mother. Cameron was away at Harvard, following his Webber and Hardy roots to become a doctor.

Finishing breakfast, Elizabeth hears the doorbell ring. Getting up, Elizabeth places Colton back in his highchair. Walking to the front door, Elizabeth is surprised by who is waiting for her.

“Steven, what are you doing here,” a bewildered Elizabeth asked. Steven grinned at his little sister with Olivia standing next to him. “I’m here on orders by your husband.”

Olivia swatted his arm, and smiled at her sister-in-law. “We’re here to watch the kids while you go out. Your hunky husband left us this to give to you,” Olivia explained, handing Elizabeth another scroll.

Untying the ribbon, Elizabeth unwraps the paper and reads the note.

_This is a very special day for us, but also it’s special to celebrate with family. I asked your brother to watch his nieces and nephews, so you are free to enjoy the beautiful fall day without worry. Your next present is waiting at Kelly’s._

Elizabeth tucked the note into her pocket, and thanked Steve and Olivia for watching the kids. Running upstairs, Elizabeth pulls on a nice green blouse and jeans. She opened her closet, searching through her clothes for the perfect jacket.

 _I swear it’s you  
_ _I swear it’s you that my heart beats for_

She grinned when she finally found it. After all these years, her one and only black leather jacket was still intact. It was worn from all the motorcycle rides she had taken with Jason over the years, but it was special to her.

 _And it isn’t gonna stop  
_ _No it just won’t stop_

It was the first present Jason had ever given to her, and according to today, it won’t be her last. Driving to Kelly’s, Elizabeth opens the door. Walking up to the counter, Elizabeth recognizes the waitress.

“Emma, do you by chance have-”

The teenager turned around, smiling as she handed the older woman the little note. “I figured you’d be in here sooner or later,” Emma explained. Elizabeth thanked her and opened the note.

_This restaurant holds a special place in both of our hearts. I remember all those years ago coming in here to get a coffee and dancing with you. I’ll never forget it for the rest of my life. You will have another visitor in a few minutes. Afterwards, meet me at nowhere._

_Always,  
_ _Jason_

Elizabeth tucked the last note into her back pocket. “Mr. Jason sure is pulled out the stops for today,” Emma observed. “He sure is,” Elizabeth mused. Emma looked over Elizabeth’s shoulder and smiled. Elizabeth turned around and followed the young woman’s gaze.

 _Now you were fine by night  
_ _But when the morning light comes_

There was a young man standing in the doorway of Kelly’s. He looked to be about eighteen years old. His dark curls were shorter than Elizabeth remembered. He was tall and lanky, wearing his favorite brown jacket. Running a hand through his short hair, the man looks around before his eyes settle on two of the most important women in his life.

“Cameron,” an overwhelmed Elizabeth asked. Cameron smiled at his mother. She was positively glowing this morning, and she looked overjoyed to see her first son.

 _Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
_ _And I’m a lucky soul_

“It’s good to see you Mom,” Cameron barely got up before his mother crushed him in her petite arms. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at college,” Elizabeth asked him as she pulled away.

“Dad asked me to come back. Plus, I wanted to visit my girlfriend,” Cameron explained, and grinned at a blushing Emma. Elizabeth smiled at the two lovebirds. They had been dating for almost a year now.

 _That holds your hand so tight  
_ _Hope you hear this one day_

“Well, it’s so good to see you. How’s school? Are you keeping up your grades? You’re eating enough, aren’t you,” Elizabeth asked. Cameron rolled his eyes at his overly concerned mother.

 _Don’t fool yourself  
_ _This is my truth_

“Mom, I’m fine. Today’s not about me, it’s about you. Oh here, Dad gave me this to give you,” Cameron said. He pulled out a small black box out of his jacket. Elizabeth opened it, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

 _And I swear it’s you  
_ _I swear you_

She remembered keeping this in a safe place in her studio, but she figured he must have found it. Holding up the small piece of red glass to the light, Elizabeth is thrown back twenty years ago to when Jason had first given it to her.

Cameron moved away from his mother, seeing how affected she was by the piece of glass. “Is that from your dad,” Emma asked after Cameron placed a kiss on her lips. “I think he brought it back from Italy a long time ago,” Cameron explained. “Well, that’s romantic,” Emma mused as Cameron wrapped an arm around her waist.

Elizabeth tells Cameron and Emma goodbye, anxious to find her very lucky husband. With the glass in her jacket pocket, Elizabeth drives to the bridge to nowhere. Walking up to the bridge, she sees Jason standing with his hands in his pockets, looking out over the gorge.

 _I swear it's you that it waited for  
_ _I swear it’s you_

She stops to watch him for a moment before approaching him. After ten years, he still looked magnificent in his leather jacket and jeans. His hair was a bit shorter and darker, but he looked happy and youthful.

 _I swear its  
_ _I swear it’s you that my heart beats for_

He smiled and looked over at her, knowing that she had been standing there the whole time. Walking over to her, Jason grins at his wife before she pulls him down for a kiss.

 _I swear it’s you  
_ _I swear it’s you_

“I can’t believe you did all this,” she whispered against his lips. Their foreheads touched after pulling away from their breathtaking kiss.

“Happy tenth anniversary, Elizabeth,” Jason murmured. Even after the twenty-four years she had known him, she still got chills every time he said her name.

 _I swear it’s you that I’ve waited for  
_ _I swear it's you_

“Thank you for everything,” Elizabeth said as she pulled away. Taking her hand in his, Jason leads her over to the bridge. Leaning against it, he wraps his arms around her waist and she leans into his chest.

“How are the kids,” he asked. Elizabeth smiled, always asking about their children. “Our children are happy. We had a wonderful breakfast together, thank you.”

 _I swear it's you  
_ _I swear it’s you that my heart beats for_

Jason kissed her neck and she softly moaned. “And Cameron,” he whispered. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that he was coming home,” Elizabeth said. Jason grinned at his wife’s antics. “Babe, it was a surprise. That was the whole point,” he playfully explained.

 _And it ain’t gonna stop  
_ _It just won’t stop_

Elizabeth turned around in his arms and swatted his chest, “Whatever, you’re just lucky that you planned the most romantic day ever.” Jason smirked, “Well, after ten years married to me, I think you deserved it.”

 _Hey yeah  
_ _It just won’t stop_

Taking her hand in his, Jason leads her off the bridge and past her car. She’s confused, but Jason leads her over to his motorcycle. Grinning, Elizabeth straddles the bike behind him, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

They take the cliff roads, driving all around Port Charles for hours. It had been the longest ride they had taken in years. Jason finally stopped, knowing that she would be sore from riding for so long.

Pulling up beside their special restaurant, Jason leads her inside. It was _their_ Italy. He had bought out the restaurant for the night just for the two of them. After eating, they danced to the small house band.

It was his tenth wedding anniversary to Elizabeth. It had been ten long, heavenly, infuriating, exhilarating, frustrating, blissful years married to his soul mate. There had been many fights, but they never went to bed angry, and always talked it out.

They got through many obstacles in life, such as Monica dying of breast cancer, Sonny dying as a result of his occupation, and Edward passing away in his sleep. But with every tragedy came a great joy.

 _No no no no woah yeah  
_ _I swear it’s you_

Jason and Elizabeth got to witness Cameron grow up, graduate high school and get into Harvard. They also watched Aiden’s childhood fly by and he just started seventh grade. Even though their eldest children were growing up, they still had their daughters Ella Audrey Morgan and Sophia Lila Morgan, as well as their youngest child, Colton Steven Morgan.

 _I swear it’s you  
_ _Oh yeah_

Twirling his wife around his arms, reflecting over the past twenty-four years of knowing her, Jason knew he would never stop loving the life he had, the life he loved with his soul mate beside him.

 

_fin._


End file.
